Siete años
by Annimo2009
Summary: Un terrible accidente cambia para siempre la vida de un joven. Al despertar en el hospital piensa que todo está perdido, pero cuando comienza a convivir con un joven doctor se da cuenta de que no todo está perdido para él.
1. Parte I

Hello!

Tal como les prometí, aquí tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para nuestro querido Steve y para ustedes. Este fic se escribió solo; en los momentos en que no podía pensar en algo nuevo para continuar con los detalles de **Nuestra Historia** me puse a escribir y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste.

El fic consta de tres partes y está listo para subirse (leído, releído y súper revisado; espero no haber dejado pasar errores). Subiré las otras dos partes si les gusta, así que no olviden dejar review ;)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Siete años**

 **Parte I**

* * *

― ¡Vamos, Steve! ― Dijo golpeando amistosamente su hombro. ―Es nuestro primer día, todo va a salir bien. Quita esa cara de funeral, vamos a la universidad no a un entierro. Mira, ―dijo volviendo a golpear suavemente su hombro― ya no estamos en el instituto, las cosas serán diferentes. Vas a estudiar lo que tú quieres, lo que siempre has soñado, en la universidad que tú elegiste y además de eso tienes al mejor amigo de la historia a tu lado, sin olvidar que tienes a la chica más linda del instituto aún como tu novia. No te puedes quejar.

La mirada significativa de su amigo le hizo replantearse un poco las cosas. Su amigo tenía razón. Era cierto, ya no estarían en el instituto y ahora solo pasarían cosas buenas. No habría chicos que lo molestaran por ser como era, nadie lo golpearía porque ahora podía defenderse y lo mejor de todo es que tendría a sus dos personas favoritas junto a él.

―Tienes razón, Bucky. Todo va a salir bien.

Diciendo esto y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro subió un poco la música de la radio y ambos comenzaron a cantar animadamente.

A menos de una cuadra de donde estaban, el semáforo cambió a verde para ellos, por lo que Bucky, quien manejaba su nuevo deportivo, aceleró un poco. En ese mismo momento, desde la calle de la izquierda, el semáforo cambió a rojo, pero el camión, cargado con grandes tubos de acero, no lo vio a tiempo y no alcanzó a frenar. El camión siguió de largo a gran velocidad e impactó de lleno contra un deportivo plateado, específicamente contra el lado del conductor. La fuerza del impacto y la velocidad que llevaba el camión arrastró a ambos vehículos unos cuantos metros hasta que la pared de un edificio los detuvo.

Bucky y Steve cantaban tan animados y con tanto sentimiento que ninguno se dio cuenta del camión que viajaba hacia ellos. Bucky, que llevaba el brazo fuera de la ventanilla, fue el primero en sentir el impacto; sintió un dolor agudo e insoportable. Tan fuerte fue el dolor que lo dejó inconsciente casi de inmediato, su copiloto, en cambio, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Un horrible golpe se escuchó a su lado y de pronto sintió una fuerza de gran magnitud que lo empujaba hacia la derecha. Su cabeza se golpeó contra la ventanilla del automóvil; el vidrio se fracturó, su vista se desenfocó. Entre todos los ruidos de las ruedas rechinando contra el asfalto, los vidrios rompiéndose y el metal doblándose, escuchó a su mejor amigo soltar un fuerte grito y luego nada. Gritó el nombre de su amigo, pero todo pasó tan rápido que no alcanzó a hacer más cuando, de la nada, se detuvieron. Sintió el impacto contra el muro, sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se quejaba y dolía, su cabeza se golpeó otra vez y después ya no sintió nada. Todo se fue a negro y no supo que más pasó a su alrededor.

•••

Peggy Carter esperaba en la puerta de la universidad a su novio y al mejor amigo de este. Esperó y esperó hasta que su primera clase comenzó y tuvo que ir a su sala de clases. No pudo poner atención a nada de lo que el profesor decía, pero debía ser la introducción a la materia, por lo que no le tomó importancia. Estaba preocupada. Cuando la clase terminó salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la cafetería y vio un grupo de gente alrededor de un televisor. En las noticias transmitían el reporte de un accidente ocurrido esa mañana; la imagen de la reportera fue reemplazada por las imágenes de un camión y un auto destrozado. Reconoció el automóvil y su rostro palideció.

― _No hubo fallecidos, pero los dos jóvenes que iban en el automóvil están en estado crítico en el Central New York Hospital._ ―Dijo la reportera.

El peso que se había instalado en su pecho se aligeró un poco al saber que ambos estaban vivos, pero una horrible preocupación se apoderó de ella. Lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras corría hacia la salida de la universidad era en Steve y James. Tomó el primer taxi que pudo encontrar y en media hora estuvo en el hospital.

•••

Las cosas no iban bien. Bucky lo supo en el preciso momento en que abrió los ojos y, luego de reconocer la habitación de hospital, vio a la novia de su mejor amigo junto a su cama. Ella no debería estar ahí, debería estar con Steve. Se movió y sintió un horrible dolor en su hombro izquierdo. El movimiento llamó la atención de Peggy, quien se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y al verlo despierto fue en búsqueda del doctor.

La novia de su mejor amigo, que se encontraba a su derecha, tomó firmemente su mano entre las suyas y cuando entró el doctor la apretó un poco más.

No entendía que pasaba, pero por la cara del médico supo que era malo. Miró a Peggy, apretó sus dedos alrededor de una de sus delicadas manos e intentó hablar.

―Steve… ¿Steve está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no estás con él?

El rostro de su amiga se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza.

―Su amigo está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. ―Habló el doctor. ―Soy el Doctor Henry Johnson. Ahora, jovencito. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

―Yo… iba con Steve en mi auto hacia la universidad. Nuestro primer día. Recuerdo… la luz verde, luego aceleré un poco y sentí un fuerte golpe y mucho dolor. No recuerdo nada más.

El doctor asintió y lo miró por un momento.

―Esto va a ser muy difícil para ti, pero es algo a lo que debes ir haciéndote a la idea. ―Observó la cara de desconcierto de su paciente. ― El accidente que tuviste fue muy grave. Un camión que se saltó una luz roja los impactó. El primero en recibir el impacto fuiste tú. La razón por la que perdiste el conocimiento fue a causa del shock; tu cuerpo se defendió de la mejor manera que pudo ante el gran trauma que recibiste.

―Doctor, no entiendo.

Peggy comenzó a llorar silenciosamente a su lado y ahí es cuando supo que las cosas iban realmente mal.

―Producto del accidente, además de una serie de fracturas menores en algunas de tus costillas y una un poco más severa en una de tus piernas, sufriste la pérdida total de tu brazo izquierdo. Lo lamento mucho, James.

Bucky comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y luego intentó sentarse, cuando lo hizo miró hacia su brazo. Miró el brazo que no estaba ahí. Miró el gran vendaje que cubría su pecho y su hombro, con una ligera mancha roja en el lugar donde se supone que su brazo debía estar. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y miró a su amiga que lloraba.

Ella intentó abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero fue apartada bruscamente por él. Comenzó a gritar y a llorar desesperado mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Sus gritos eran desgarradores y el doctor dio la orden a la enfermera de aplicarle un sedante. Unos segundos después se quedó dormido.

Peggy se acercó a él llorando desconsolada y quitó uno de sus largos mechones de cabello negro de su rostro.

―Su amigo tiene un duro camino por delante y sería bueno que tuviera el apoyo de su familia. ―Dijo el doctor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

―Él no tiene a nadie. Perdió a sus padres cuando estábamos en el instituto y no tiene más familiares. Solo nos tiene a Steve y a mí, pero Steve no… él no…―volvió a llorar.

―Los golpes que recibió el joven Rogers en el cuerpo no son de cuidado y probablemente se recupere de ellos antes de despertar, pero los golpes que recibió en la cabeza causaron mucho daño y su cerebro generó un modo de protección propio. Es común, en estos casos, que el paciente despierte del coma en unos cuantos días, cuando la presión en el cerebro haya disminuido; cuando su cerebro se haya recuperado lo suficiente para volver a funcionar normalmente. De todas formas, estaremos monitoreando su estado y le informaremos cualquier cambio.

―Está bien, gracias Doctor.

―Tengo entendido que el otro joven, Steven Rogers, tampoco tiene familiares.

―No, él perdió a su padre cuando era muy joven y hace unos meses su madre enfermó y no se recuperó.

La mirada del doctor fue de total compasión hacia ella.

―Si estos jóvenes solo se tienen el uno al otro y a usted, deberá ser fuerte por ellos. Se vienen tiempos difíciles y si quiere ayudarlos, si realmente quiere ayudarlos, tendrá que ser fuerte. Muy fuerte. ―Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Luego de asegurarse de que Bucky estaba bien, salió de la habitación en dirección a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

•••

Los días pasaban con lentitud y el corazón de Peggy se rompía día a día al ver a su novio sin dar signos de mejoría y sin dar señales de despertar pronto. Además, cada día veía a su mejor amigo gritar y llorar en su habitación; reusándose a comer y gritándole a todo el mundo que lo dejara solo.

Cada día se sentía con menos ganas de levantarse, con menos esperanzas de que las cosas mejoraran. Había dejado la universidad, no tenía sentido para ella ir a sus clases si su mente iba a estar en ese hospital.

Esa mañana, dos semanas después del accidente, entró a la habitación de Bucky y esquivó justo a tiempo el florero que su amigo lanzó hacia la puerta.

― ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? Tengo que ver cada día como mi mejor amigo se destruye a sí mismo, como aleja a todo el mundo, incluyéndome, y ya no lo soporto. ―Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. ― Sabes que necesitas ayuda. Necesitas a tu familia a tu lado para superar esto y visto que Steve no está en condiciones, yo soy lo único que tienes. ¡Soy tu única opción y como no estoy dispuesta a dejarte mientras te hundes en tu miseria, tendrás que soportarme!

Los ojos de Bucky se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente se compuso y volvió a su actitud de las últimas dos semanas.

―No te necesito. ―Dijo con tono ácido. ―No necesito a nadie.

― ¡Claro que sí! Necesitas a tu familia, necesitas a los que te amamos.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que le hice a Steve!? ¡¿No entiendes que tu novio está en coma por mi culpa?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que todo es mi culpa?!

Los gritos de James se fueron convirtiendo en dolorosos sollozos a medida que las preguntas iban abandonando sus labios. Ahora Peggy entendía el porqué. Ahora entendía la actitud de su amigo. Él se culpaba por el accidente. Se culpaba del estado de Steve y creía que no merecía su apoyo ni su cariño.

Lentamente, pero con total seguridad, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Rodeó el tembloroso cuerpo de su amigo con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, todo su apoyo y amor.

―No fue tu culpa. Nada de esto fue tu culpa y lo sabes.

El brazo derecho de Bucky se aferró fuerte, desesperadamente, a su chaqueta y su cara se hundió aún más en su hombro a medida que su llanto se intensificaba.

―Lo fue. ―Sollozó. ―Si no hubiera acelerado… si no hubiera… Steve estaría bien, estaría contigo. Estaríamos juntos en la universidad y no viviendo esta pesadilla.

El abrazo se fortaleció un poco más. Una de las manos de Peggy acarició sus largos cabellos mientras la otra acariciaba en círculos su ancha espalda, reconfortándolo.

―Steve no fue el único que salió herido en ese accidente. James, ese accidente no fue tu culpa. Nadie piensa que lo fuera. Estoy segura de que a Steve no le gustaría escucharte hablar así. Necesito que me dejes ayudarte, no quiero que me alejes de ti.

El moreno levantó la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos, con los suyos inundados en lágrimas.

―Pero… esto… Nadie puede ayudarme. ¡Mírame! ¡Me falta un maldito brazo! Ya no… no puedo. ―Bajó la mirada.

Peggy alzó su rostro poniendo una mano firmemente en su mentón.

― ¡Claro que puedes! Yo voy a ayudarte. Vas a recuperarte. Tal vez ya no tengas un brazo, pero estás vivo. Estás vivo y eso es todo lo que importa.

― ¿Qué pasará con Steve? Cuando despierte no va a querer verme. Le aseguré que la universidad sería mejor, que todo estaría bien y mira lo que pasó.

―Si tanto te preocupa lo que Steve piense cuando despierte, yo te lo diré. Estará feliz de que ambos estén vivos, estará feliz de verte y hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para ayudarte. Si quieres hacer feliz a Steve cuando despierte, tienes que dejar de culparte y comenzar con tu recuperación. ―Dijo totalmente confiada y con firmeza.

―Está bien. ―Asintió y la abrazó nuevamente.

•••

Las semanas pasaban y Steve no mostraba mejorías. Ciertamente la inflamación intracraneal había desaparecido, pero el coma persistía. Steve no despertaba y los doctores no sabían darle una respuesta a sus preguntas.

El rubio había sido trasladado a una habitación normal y ahí pasaba sus días.

Peggy estaba todos los días desde temprano en el hospital. Primero visitaba a su novio y luego iba a ver a Bucky. Lo ayudaba con su terapia de recuperación. Después del accidente lo vio tan mal y tan decaído que pensó que no querría levantarse de la cama para volver a caminar una vez que se recuperara de su fractura, pero verlo tan enfocado en lo que hacía y esas ganas de recuperarse, le daban esperanzas.

•••

Ocho meses habían pasado con rapidez y Bucky ya no tenía que volver al hospital por sus terapias, finalmente le habían dado el alta. Aun así, cada día, temprano en la mañana, Peggy pasaba a buscarle para ir a ver a Steve. Su amigo seguía sin reaccionar y los doctores, después de realizar todas sus pruebas y exámenes, no podían decir la razón de su estado.

Cada día veía como su amiga sostenía la mano de Steve y le suplicaba que despertara. Le decía que lo necesitaban, que no podía hacerles eso, que les había prometido que todo después del instituto sería diferente, pero nada de lo que decía parecía servir. El doctor les dijo una mañana que el coma del rubio era tan profundo que no había probabilidades de que siquiera pudiera escucharles, pero eso no evitaba que cada día le pidieran que despertara.

•••

―Creo que ya es momento de que volvamos a la universidad, Peggy. Ha pasado casi un año y no tiene sentido que sigamos posponiéndolo. ―La mirada que recibió de su amiga fue tan dura, que por un momento no supo cómo continuar. ―Sabes que jamás dejaré de preocuparme por él, es mi mejor amigo. Es mi hermano, pero… ya escuchaste a los médicos.

Peggy miró una vez más a Steve y acarició su rostro con cariño.

―Tienes razón. Lo siento mucho, Steve, pero es momento de seguir con nuestros planes. Aunque no por eso te dejaremos a tu suerte. Vendremos cada vez que podamos y estaremos aquí cuando despiertes.

―Es una promesa. ―Dijo el moreno antes de que ambos abandonaran la habitación.

•••

Al ver que su amigo no se había acostumbrado a la pérdida de su brazo y le costaba mucho mantenerse solo, Peggy decidió que sería buena idea que vivieran juntos. Como el departamento en el que vivía James era propiedad de Steve, consideraron prudente que él se fuera a vivir con ella. Una vez todas las pertenencias de James estuvieron en casa de su amiga, guardaron las cosas de Steve en cajas, cubrieron los muebles con sábanas y lo cerraron hasta que su dueño regresara.

La vida de Peggy se volvió un poco más ajetreada al tener a su amigo viviendo con ella, sobre todo porque había algunas cosas que James definitivamente no podía hacer solo, como abrocharse la camisa, los zapatos, el pantalón y el cinturón. Le avergonzaba pedir ayuda, pero Peggy siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo sin hacer ningún comentario. Incluso había hecho pequeños cambios en las compras que realizaba; la pasta de dientes había sido reemplazada por una con tapa en bisagra para que no tuviera complicaciones al abrirla, al igual que los jugos y la leche dentro del refrigerador. Él lo agradecía.

A Bucky le impresionaba la facilidad con la que su amiga se había adaptado a su discapacidad y lo dispuesta que estaba a ayudarlo, por lo que decidió esforzarse lo más que pudo en aprender a hacer algunas cosas por sí mismo, tales como vestirse sin ayuda. Dos años después del accidente ya era un experto en anudarse los zapatos, pero aún tenía problemas con las corbatas, por lo que no las usaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

•••

―Oh, vamos. Lo harás bien. No deberías estar tan nervioso, eres un experto en lo que haces y eres el mejor de tu clase. ―Decía Peggy mientras le anudaba la problemática corbata alrededor del cuello de la blanca camisa.

―Claro, soy el mejor de mi clase, pero me falta un brazo. ―Dijo con un tono un tanto agrio.

Peggy lo miró directo a los ojos y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

― ¿Y? Ese pequeño detalle no te ha impedido ser el mejor de tu clase. Además has trabajado muy duro en este proyecto, no hay razones para que no salga perfecto. Ya sé, iremos a celebrar cuando apruebes con las notas más altas. Yo invito.

El moreno asintió y de dio la razón, pero no por eso dejaba de tener ciertas aprehensiones.

Bucky siempre había querido estudiar Ingeniería Mecánica, pero luego del accidente no sabía si podría cumplir sus sueños. Es cierto, había trabajado por meses en ese proyecto y era el mejor de su clase, pero para llevarlo a cabo había necesitado la ayuda de otra persona. Una persona con dos brazos. Un brazo que él no poseía. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y se preparó para salir del departamento con Peggy a su lado.

•••

―Estoy tan emocionado, Steve. El proyecto del que te llevo contando estos últimos meses funcionó y no solo eso, los profesores me calificaron con las notas más altas, lo que significa que financiarán mi idea. ―Miró a su durmiente amigo y se sintió algo desanimado. ― Me sentiría mucho más feliz si tú estuvieras aquí conmigo para celebrar mi triunfo. A pesar de que me falta un brazo y a veces tengo ganas de dejar todo de lado, las cosas han salido bien. Lo único que falta eres tú. Han pasado casi cuatro años, Steve.

―Se acabó la hora de visitas. ―Una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación y tuvo que salir de ahí.

―Nos vemos la próxima semana, hermano.

•••

Steve estaba recostado como siempre en su cama. Su habitación tan blanca como siempre y tan iluminada como cada mañana. La enfermera de turno se había encargado de llevar unas hermosas flores que alegraban la habitación.

Una mujer mayor y algo regordeta, pero de rostro amable entró a la habitación.

―Buenos días, muchacho. ¿Cómo estás hoy? Sí, ya sé, ya sé lo que me dirás. "Estoy bien, Nana. Estoy perfectamente bien." Pues te diré algo, muchacho. No estás bien. Hace cuatro años que vengo cada día a ayudarte con tu terapia y sigues sin mejorar. Es cierto que no has perdido masa muscular y te mantienes muy bien, pero tienes que despertar algún día, cariño.

La mujer comenzó con la terapia muscular de Steve mientras hablaba.

―Cada semana veo a tu amigo, ese del cabello largo y a la chica de bonitos ojos castaños venir a verte y pedirte que despiertes. No es por ser entrometida, cielo, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que les des la bonita sorpresa de volver a ver esos ojos abiertos.

Durante las dos horas que duró la sesión, la mujer no dejó de hablarle a un inconsciente Steve. La terapeuta sabía perfectamente que no podía escucharle, el médico se lo había dicho, pero llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo ese trabajo, que sabía que en algún momento comenzaban a escuchar otra vez y ella estaba allí para que el pudiera escucharla cuando pudiera hacerlo.

―Nos vemos mañana, Steve. Recuerda que debes despertar por tus amigos que tanto se preocupan por ti. ― Diciendo esto la mujer se retiró.

Steve siguió ahí. Siguió sin moverse ni escuchar nada a su alrededor, como si fuera una decoración más en la habitación. Un mueble. Solo un cuerpo sobre una cama.

•••

―Steve. Sabes que cuando salimos del instituto estaba muy enamorada de ti. Creía que siempre estaríamos juntos, pero luego del accidente… me dejaste. No quisiste despertar sin importar cuantas veces te lo supliqué. Sé que no fue tu decisión, pero me abandonaste. No quiero reprocharte nada y mucho menos justificarme, pero la vida siguió y yo encontré a alguien maravilloso. Encontré a un hombre que me ama y a quien puedo amar incondicionalmente. Siento que, en cierta forma, te traicioné, pero las cosas se dieron poco a poco y no me di cuenta en que momento pasó. Solo me enamoré.

Peggy, que sostenía la mano de Steve la apretó un poco antes de continuar.

―Te quiero, Steve. Siempre vas a ocupar un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y quería que lo supieras. Quería que fueras el primero en saber que me voy a casar. Tal vez pienses que es pronto, pero llevamos juntos más de un año y no queremos desperdiciar el tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y alguien entró a la habitación.

― ¿Se lo dijiste, cariño? ―La vio asentir y se acercó. ―No quiero que sientas que te traicionamos, Steve. Siempre serás mi hermano, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de esta hermosa mujer. Te prometo que la voy a hacer muy feliz y te prometo que siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Cuando despiertes estaremos contigo.

La castaña se levantó y besó a Steve en la frente antes de tomar la mano de su prometido.

―Es hora de irnos, James.

•••

Era una soleada y cálida mañana del 4 de Julio cuando un joven doctor entró a la habitación de Steve. El doctor traía entre sus manos una carpeta con su historial médico y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

―Steven Grant Rogers. Nacimiento: 4 de Julio de 1990. Oh, feliz cumpleaños número veinticinco; estás en coma desde los diecinueve, casi veinte. Eres, según lo que decía mi maestro de neurocirugía, un caso perdido; por eso el muy maldito te ha asignado a mí como primer caso ahora que obtuve mi especialidad e ingresé a trabajar en su clínica. Mi profesor, el Doctor Stane, siempre dijo que para bajarle los humos de la cabeza a alumnos tan brillantes como yo, el único remedio era que nuestro primer paciente real fuera un caso perdido. Como tú.

Se paseó por la habitación mientras leía la carpeta. Pasado un rato acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó junto a su paciente.

―Ahora que leo tu historial médico recuerdo el caso. Yo estaba empezando mi tercer año de carrera cuando ocurrió tu accidente, lo recuerdo muy bien. Se decía que era imposible que hubiera sobrevivientes dentro del automóvil. Vi las imágenes, incluso vi el camión al salir de la facultad, aún no se lo habían llevado; también vi el auto, estaba destrozado. Fue muy difícil sacarlos de allí y lo más increíble fue que ambos estaban vivos. Tal vez tuviste suerte y sobreviviste al accidente, pero llevas cinco años en coma, Rogers. Cinco años en coma no es tener vida; si hubieras despertado ya habrías terminado tu carrera y tal vez estarías casado o algo así.

El doctor se levantó y revisó sus signos vitales en las máquinas a las que Steve estaba permanentemente conectado. Todo estaba normal. Revisó su reflejo pupilar y nada. No reaccionaba a la luz. Aunque no vio ninguna reacción de su paciente, lo que sí pudo ver fueron esos increíbles ojos azules. Al verlos pensó en que se verían mucho mejores con vida y no muertos como los tenía ese profundo coma. En ese momento decidió que no sería un caso perdido, de una u otra forma le ayudaría a recuperarse.

―Por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy el Doctor Stark, pero puedes decirme Tony.

•••

Esa misma tarde, mientras estaba en sus rondas, Tony decidió entrar a ver a su nuevo paciente y se encontró con dos personas junto a él.

―Buenas tardes.

―Buenas tardes, Doctor. ―Dijo la pareja.

―Usted no es el doctor de siempre. ―Agregó Bucky.

Tony se acercó y le extendió la mano para estrecharla.

―Anthony Edward Stark, soy el nuevo médico a cargo del caso de su amigo. Estoy reemplazando al Doctor Johnson, fui asignado esta mañana.

Bucky y Peggy se miraron un momento antes de asentir.

―Soy James Barnes y ella es mi esposa, Margaret. Bucky y Peggy para los amigos. ―Dijo mirando a Steve.

Ese nombre hizo ruido en sus recuerdos y al ver su estado se percató del porqué.

―Usted es el amigo que viajaba en el auto el día del accidente.

―Así es. Y puede apostar a que daría el otro brazo si fuera necesario para que Steve despertara. ―Dijo con convicción.

La forma en que lo dijo y la seguridad en esos ojos le aseguró a Tony de que el hombre hablaba en serio, pero eso no pasaría.

―Tal vez eso no sea necesario, Bucky. ¿Puedo llamarte así? Bien. Tal vez has escuchado hablar de Stark Industries. Mi padre creó esa empresa con la intención de trabajar en todos los campos, desde la mecánica hasta la biología. Desde que decidí estudiar medicina hemos implementado el área de prótesis biomecánicas. ―Le extendió una tarjeta. ― Tal vez quieras considerar pasar por ahí cuando tengas tiempo libre.

Bucky miró a su esposa y luego de agradecerle al doctor, preguntó por el estado de su amigo.

―Por lo que he leído en su historial clínico, no hay razón alguna para que no despierte del coma. Se le han realizado diversos exámenes y ninguno ha podido determinar nada concreto. Es por ello que estoy aquí. ―Se acercó a la carpeta que había dejado en una mesa a los pies de la cama de Steve y revisó las primeras páginas. ―Según esto ustedes son los responsables legales de Steve Rogers.

―Así es. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de tomar las decisiones, pero el dinero lo sacamos de una cuenta que sus padres dejaron para él. Como comprenderá ninguno de nosotros tiene el dinero suficiente para costear todo esto.

―Comprendo. Quisiera hacer nuevas pruebas para ver el estado de nuestro paciente. Debe haber algo que mis colegas han pasado por alto o que nuestra tecnología no ha podido captar y quisiera asegurarme de que cubramos todos los ángulos posibles.

Peggy tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó un poco.

―Hágalo, Doctor. Lo único que queremos es que Steve despierte y pueda tener su vida de vuelta. ―Dijo emocionada.

―Está bien. Les avisaré cuando comience con los exámenes.

•••

La ceremonia de titulación de Bucky fue muy emotiva. A pesar de que no tenía más familia que Steve, que no estaba allí, y su esposa, se sentía muy feliz. Había obtenido el mejor lugar de su promoción y había sido felicitado por todos sus profesores y el director de la universidad; además había recibido muchas ofertas de trabajo.

Esa tarde, luego de ir a un elegante restaurante para celebrar, habían ido a ver a Steve.

―Me hubiera encantado que estuvieras ahí, hermano.

―Fue todo tan hermoso, Steve. Hubieras visto como todos felicitaban a James. Todos aplaudían y lo celebraban por ser el mejor de su promoción.

―Al fin me gradué en la carrera que yo quería y- fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría.

Tony iba entrando distraídamente a la habitación.

― ¿Cómo está mi paciente favori- cortó la frase al ver a los amigos de su paciente― Lo siento, chicos. No sabía que estaban aquí. Debí tocar primero.

―No se preocupe, Doc. Hemos venido a contarle a Steve que al fin me titulé y cumplí uno de los sueños que teníamos juntos antes de ese accidente.

―Felicidades, Buck. ―Lo miró de arriba abajo. ―Me enteré de que no has ido a Stark Industries como te recomendé hace un año, cuando nos conocimos. Y también me he enterado, esta mañana, que tu nombre ronda por la compañía porque te quieren como parte del equipo de Ingenieros del área de mecánica.

―Eso no es posible. ―El pelinegro abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. ―Stark Industries es la empresa más importante en el área mecánica y es muy difícil conseguir un trabajo ahí.

―Es difícil para aquellos que no tienen buenas calificaciones y me dijeron que saliste con las mejores. No es de extrañar que te quieran en la compañía. Ahora lo de tu brazo… ¿alguna razón por la que no hayas ido?

―Ciertamente sería muy útil tener una prótesis, pero esos procedimientos son muy caros y no tenemos el dinero para eso.

Tony comenzó a reír y a negar con la cabeza. Puso una mano en el hombro del joven mientras reía.

―Debí decírtelo antes. El área de biomecánica es gratuito. He implementado ese plan para que cualquier persona que necesite una prótesis pueda obtener una sin costo y de la mejor calidad. Los más beneficiados hasta ahora son los veteranos de guerra; jóvenes soldados son dados de baja al perder una parte de su cuerpo y como mi mejor amigo es un Coronel de la Fuerza Aérea… ―Sonrió sin necesidad de terminar la frase.

El día de Bucky solo podría mejorar si Steve despertara de ese maldito coma que lo tenía atado a la cama, pero no pasó. Al menos ahora tenía la posibilidad de recuperar su brazo y hacer mejor su trabajo. Eso era bastante bueno. Un excelente regalo de titulación.

La pareja habló un poco más con el doctor solo para enterarse de que aún no había podido encontrar la causa del coma del rubio. Tony les dijo que seguiría investigando, pero que de momento no había esperanzas de que despertara pronto. Luego de esas desalentadoras noticias, se fueron.

―Sabes, Steve. A veces pienso que simplemente no quieres despertar porque, realmente, no hay ningún problema contigo. Tu cerebro está en excelentes condiciones, no tienes ninguna secuela del accidente, solo el coma.

Tony se sentó a su lado en la cama y puso su mano en su antebrazo mientras hablaba.

―Tus amigos son una pareja muy linda, puedo ver lo mucho que se aman cada vez que veo la forma en que se miran a los ojos. Tal vez si despertaras podrías verlo. Si despertaras podrías encontrar el amor también. ―Se levantó y se retiró de la habitación para continuar con su ronda.

Cuando a puerta se cerró, una de las máquinas marcó un par de latidos más rápidos y luego volvió a la normalidad.

•••

―A veces pienso en lo que pudo ser sin no hubieran tenido ese accidente. Si hubieran salido más tarde, más temprano, si hubieran quedado atrapados en el semáforo anterior, si el hombre del camión hubiera visto la luz roja… tantas cosas pudieron pasar, pero no lo hicieron. Tal vez seguiríamos juntos, tal vez no. Nunca lo sabremos. Lo que sí sé es que soy feliz, inmensamente feliz, pero aún faltas tú en mi vida. Como amigo, como el hermano de James, como el tío favorito de mi hijo. ―Dijo acariciando su vientre. ―Estoy embarazada, Steve. En seis meses voy a tener un hijo del hombre que amo y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí para verlo crecer, para consentirlo y malcriarlo. Sé que en el fondo puedes escucharme. Lo único que te pido es que despiertes, Steve. Por favor.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al tiempo que los sollozos eran ahogados por una de sus manos. Un pañuelo de seda fue acercado a su rostro y se sobresaltó antes de reconocer a Tony.

―Eso no le hará bien a tu bebé. Steve no querría eso. ―Dijo en tono conciliador.

Peggy sonrió y secó sus lágrimas.

― ¿Qué tanto escuchó, Doctor?

―Soy Tony, querida. Solo Tony. Y lo suficiente, desde que dijiste que quieres que Steve sea el tío favorito de tu hijo.

Peggy sonrió y suspiró aliviada. No quería que supiera que Steve había sido su novio y que lo había abandonado mientras estaba en coma para irse con su mejor amigo. Amaba a James, pero aún sentía ese ligero sentimiento de culpa por haberse enamorado de él y sabía que su esposo sentía lo mismo; ambos sentían que habían traicionado a Steve, pero no debía pensar en eso.

― ¿Cree que algún día despierte?

Tony se puso serio de repente.

―No lo sé. Honestamente, ya no sé qué hacer para averiguar el porqué de su condición. Sus escáneres muestran actividad cerebral normal, solo que se encuentra en un estado de sueño profundo y constante, sus exámenes toxicológicos no indican nada extraño, pero no tiene reacción pupilar―dijo mientras pasaba la luz por los ojos de Steve y nada ― lo que indica que, definitivamente, no está dormido. Ese es el único indicio claro de su coma.

La castaña le dirigió una triste mirada a Steve. Tomó su mano y la apretó, necesitaba un poco de consuelo y, aunque Steve no pudiera dárselo, su presencia le reconfortaba y le daba esperanzas.

―Tal vez está esperando el momento perfecto para despertar. ―Dijo Tony antes de retirarse.

* * *

 **Martes 04 de Julio, 2017.**


	2. Parte II

No sé si en verdad les gusta la historia, pero como ya está escrita... Aquí va la segunda parte. Espero les guste :)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Siete años**

 **Parte II**

* * *

La habitación de Steve estaba iluminada y cálida esa mañana. Blanca y reluciente como siempre. El paciente, al igual que los últimos siete años, profundamente dormido en el centro de la cama.

La puerta se abrió y entró un tambaleante niño de pelo castaño directo hacia la cama. El pequeño, seguido de sus padres, balbuceaba "Teve, Teve" mientras caminaba. Su padre lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sentó junto al rubio. El pequeño siguió balbuceando y aplaudió al ver a su tío Steve. El pequeño se inclinó hacia adelante.

―No hagas eso, cariño. ―Peggy apartó con cuidado al niño que tenía las manos en la cara de Steve.

―Vamos, Peggy. Michael solo quiere decirle feliz cumpleaños a su tío Steve. ¿No es así, Bebé?

Michael aplaudió y rió con ganas antes de gritar "cupeaños". En ese minuto entró el doctor.

―Veo que llego justo a tiempo para la celebración de cumpleaños.

El pequeño volvió a gritar "cupeaños" al tiempo que aplaudía.

―Buenos días, Tony.

―Buenos días, chicos. Hola, Mike. ―Dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño y entregándole una paleta. ― ¿Cómo vas con el nuevo brazo?

―Bien, bastante bien. Ya no me duele como a principio, tengo una ligera molestia cuando levanto el brazo muy alto, pero el doctor dijo que se pasaría con el tiempo.

―Perfecto. Has evolucionado muy bien. Algunos de los veteranos tardan un par de años en superar la terapia y los dolores, pero tú lo conseguiste en unos cuantos meses. Y, qué me dices, ¿te gustó el diseño, no quieres algo que llame menos la atención?

El brazo de Bucky era de un brillante color metálico, lleno de líneas más oscuras donde el metal se unía para darle la forma de un brazo humano; músculos iguales a los de su otro brazo, mismo largo de los dedos y mismo ancho de muñeca.

―No quiere hacerlo. ―Dijo Peggy en tono de reproche.

―No es que no quiera. Michael ya se acostumbró a él y le gusta. ¿Te gusta el brazo de papá, Mike? ―Sostuvo a su hijo contra su pecho mientras preguntaba.

― ¡Dobot, dobot! ―dijo emocionado y aplaudiendo.

―Así es. Papá tiene un brazo de robot. ¿Lo ven? No puedo cambiarlo. Le gusta.

Bucky besó la frente de su hijo y lo dejó nuevamente en la cama junto a Steve.

―Más bien, yo diría que el más emocionado con la idea de ser medio robot es otro. ―Tony rió.

El moreno tuvo que volver a sus rondas y dejó a la familia celebrar el cumpleaños de su paciente.

•••

Eran exactamente las siete de la tarde con veinte minutos del 4 de Julio cuando, mientras Tony estaba monitoreando a su comatoso paciente, Steve se sentó exaltado en la cama respirando profundamente por la boca como si le hubiera faltado el aire por mucho tiempo. Tony se sobresaltó, dejó caer la planilla con la historia médica y presionó el botón para llamar a una enfermera antes de tomarlo por los hombros y obligarlo a recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

Steve despertó exaltado y desorientado. Le faltaba el aire y no sabía dónde estaba. Unas fuertes manos lo recostaron en lo que debía ser una cama y una voz masculina le dijo que estaba bien, que respirara lentamente y que no se preocupara. De pronto recordó algo.

―Bucky. ¿Dónde está Bucky?

―Tranquilo, Steve. Bucky está bien. Él está bien, lo prometo. Ahora tienes que calmarte y seguir respirando. Debo revisarte y luego podrás ver a tu amigo, lo prometo.

― ¿Lo prometes?

―Lo prometo.

Steve respiró un poco más tranquilo y el monitor lo evidenció. Su ritmo cardíaco había disminuido hasta normalizarse. Cuando entró la enfermera se sobresaltó un poco. La revisión duró un par de minutos y volvieron a quedarse solos en la habitación mientras la enfermera iba a hacer una llamada; la llamada que la familia Barnes llevaba tantos años esperando.

Tony revisó las pupilas de Steve y obtuvo la respuesta que nunca creyó obtener. Al fin su paciente estaba consciente y podía ver como lo miraba con extrañeza.

― ¿Dónde estoy?

―Central New York Hospital.

― ¿Qué me pasó?

―Tuviste un accidente. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Steve asintió lentamente.

―Bien, luego del accidente has estado en coma por un tiempo. Ahora, ―dijo cambiando de tema― ¿qué recuerdas del día del accidente?

―Recuerdo que íbamos en el auto de Bucky a la universidad, era nuestro primer día. Pasamos una luz verde y de pronto sentí un golpe, algo nos arrastraba, me golpeé la cabeza y entre todo el ruido escuché a Bucky gritar y… me volví a golpear la cabeza y luego nada. No recuerdo nada más.

―Está bien. No te esfuerces. El accidente fue muy grave, pero no hubo muertes. Tu amigo sufrió algunas lesiones, pero está bien. Ya le han avisado, por lo que debe estar por llegar.

El rubio estaba un tanto desorientado, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien; algo que el doctor no le había dicho.

― ¿Eres mi doctor?

Tony había estado tan preocupado de revisar y calmar a su paciente que había olvidado presentarse. Se golpeó mentalmente por olvidar algo tan básico.

―Lo siento, no me he presentado. Doctor Anthony Edward Stark, pero puedes decirme Tony. ―Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Steve y Tony estuvieron hablando de cosas que parecían no tener importancia; el moreno siguió preguntando sobre sus recuerdos hasta antes del accidente hasta que una enfermera tocó la puerta y lo llamó al pasillo.

•••

Peggy besó la frente de un dormido Michael, luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontró con su esposo. James estaba pálido; sostenía el teléfono contra su oído. Le vio asentir y colgar.

―Steve. ―Soltó en un susurro.

― ¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ―Preguntó la castaña algo asustada.

Bucky negó con la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza.

―Despertó. ―Susurró emocionado. ―Al fin despertó.

Peggy tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Miró a su esposo, lo besó y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de comenzar a reír con ganas.

Luego de que llegara la niñera partieron camino al hospital en el automóvil de James. Al llegar fueron interceptados por una enfermera que no les permitió entrar a la habitación de Steve.

―Deben esperar aquí. El Doctor Stark saldrá en un momento. ―La enfermera se perdió dentro de la habitación del rubio.

Menos de un minuto después Tony apareció en el pasillo con la mirada seria.

―Chicos, sé que han esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, pero deben tomárselo con calma. Steve no sabe que estuvo en coma por siete años, solo sabe que estuvo en coma por un tiempo después del accidente. Tiene recuerdos del accidente y todo lo anterior a él, por lo que no creo que tenga alguna secuela; de todas formas debemos realizarle algunos exámenes. ―Informó el doctor.

― ¿Qué hacemos?

―Lo más prudente es informarle las cosas de a poco. No hay que sobrecargarlo con información aún. Lo más importante es evitar las emociones fuertes. ―La pareja se miró un momento. ―Probablemente tendrá problemas para moverse en los próximos meses; aunque ha recibido terapia cada día, su cuerpo ha perdido fuerza y algunas habilidades básicas como sostener cosas con sus manos, por lo que no será capaz de caminar por sí mismo en un tiempo.

― ¿Podemos pasar, Doc?

Bucky quería entrar desesperadamente para ver a su amigo y al mismo tiempo no quería cruzar esa puerta. No sabía cómo iba a decirle que se había casado con su novia y que además tenían un hijo.

―Estará feliz de verte. Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue preguntar por ti.

Eso fue como un fuerte golpe directo en su corazón.

•••

Steve se quedó solo con la enfermera por varios minutos luego de que su doctor se fuera. Estaba un tanto desconcertado, el hombre no había querido decirle mucho más sobre lo que pasó después del accidente, solo que quedó en coma; no le dijo cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa cama y mucho menos qué había pasado exactamente con su amigo y con… Peggy. Ahora se acordaba de su novia. Peggy debía estar muy preocupada por él. Debió asustarse cuando no los vio llegar a la universidad y mucho más cuando se enteró del accidente. Debió creerlos muertos.

La puerta abriéndose cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos y lo primero que vio fue a Tony, su doctor. Detrás de él vio entrar a su mejor amigo y más atrás vio a Peggy. Bucky se acercó y le dio un abrazo lo más apretado que podía sin moverlo de su posición en la cama, luego Peggy se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho. Él solo podía sonreír.

Observó a su amigo de arriba abajo, se veía diferente. También Peggy se veía diferente, más madura, más adulta. Se veían mayores a como los recordaba. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo no andaba bien. Nada bien.

―Ustedes… se ven diferentes. ―Dijo Steve con confusión.

Tony, que se había quedado en la habitación por cualquier problema que pudiera surgir, los miró preocupado de lo que pudieran decirle a su paciente. El chico era inteligente, no podrían evitar que se enterara de todos los años que había estado en coma por mucho más tiempo. Debían decírselo ahora.

El peso de la mirada del doctor se sintió como la carga más pesada sobre sus espaldas. Bucky estaba aterrado, sabía que Steve le odiaría por casarse con Peggy; Peggy lloraría y se culparía por enamorarse de otro hombre, nada más y nada menos que del mejor amigo de su novio. Todo acabaría muy mal.

La pareja se miró por un momento sin saber que decir realmente.

Steve, que los observaba atentamente no pasó por alto esa mirada de entendimiento entre ellos. Otra punzada en su pecho se hizo presente. Ahora eran más cercanos. Miró detenidamente a su amigo; Bucky escondía su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la movía con nerviosismo.

―Muéstrame tu mano, Buck. ―Bucky le mostró su mano derecha. ― La otra mano. ―Dijo con firmeza.

El pelinegro sacó la mano de su bolsillo y se la enseñó. Steve quedó completamente sorprendido ante la visión de la mano metálica de su mejor amigo.

― ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu mano!?

El moreno se acercó y puso una mano en una de las piernas de Steve al ver que se había alterado.

―Tranquilo, Steve. No es conveniente que te alteres en este momento, aún debemos asegurarnos de que todo está bien contigo.

La mirada de Tony se conectó con la del rubio por largos segundos. No le soltó hasta asegurarse de que estuviera más calmado. Luego miró a Bucky, se veía atrapado y asustado por lo que optó por ayudarle con la situación.

―Yo puedo explicarte lo del brazo de tu amigo, Steve. Pero antes tienes que prometerme que estarás tranquilo, no quiero llegar al extremo de sedarte, ¿está bien?

El rubio solo asintió sin despegar la mirada de su doctor.

―Cuando ocurrió el accidente, James iba con el brazo izquierdo por fuera de la ventanilla del auto. ―Comenzó tranquilamente. ― Me dijiste hace un rato que entre todo el ruido del accidente escuchaste a tu amigo gritar. ―Steve asintió. ― Bucky recibió todo el impacto del camión directamente, y a causa de ello perdió la totalidad de su brazo izquierdo.

Steve miró a su amigo con consternación. No sabía que decirle. Mientras el médico hablaba, Bucky se había quitado la chaqueta dejando a la vista la totalidad de la prótesis.

―Cuando conocí a tu amigo decidí darle una oportunidad de recuperar algo de lo que había perdido en ese accidente. ―El rubio le miró extrañado. ― Stark Industries tiene un área de biomecánica que proporciona prótesis, como la que vez en James, para todo aquel que la necesite.

Lo único que el rubio podía hacer era mirar de arriba abajo el brazo metálico de su mejor amigo sin poder creerlo. Lo recorrió una y otra vez hasta que de pronto algo captó su atención; en el dedo anular de la prótesis metálica había un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo, sino un anillo de matrimonio; brillante y dorado resaltando sobre el plateado metal de su dedo.

―Te casaste.

Bucky palideció.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. La tensión elevándose poco a poco.

―Díganmelo. ―Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes. ―Merezco saberlo. Necesito saberlo.

―Steve, cálmate. Esto no te hace bien.

―Necesito saberlo. ―Sollozó, pero sin dejar escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos. ― Por favor.

La voz quebrada de Steve resonó en la habitación con fuerza, rompiendo la fuerza de voluntad de Peggy y derrumbando las esperanzas de James. Steve jamás los perdonaría.

―Siete años. ―Dijo la castaña en un susurro, apenas levantando la cabeza del pecho de su exnovio.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

―Fueron siete años, Steve. ―Dijo esta vez Bucky.

El rubio tragó con fuerza intentando mantener la calma y tragándose todos los gritos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios. _Siete años_. Había perdido siete años de su vida en una cama luego de un accidente en el que hubiera preferido morir.

― ¿Qué día es hoy?

―4 de Julio. Hoy cumples veintisiete años, hermano. ―Bucky puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

―Siete años. ―La mirada de Steve estaba perdida en el techo de la habitación.

Al ver lo perturbado que estaba su paciente, Tony decidió intervenir y dar por terminada la visita.

―Es suficiente información por hoy, chicos. Creo que es- fue interrumpido por la voz de Steve.

― ¿Con quién te casaste?

―Steve, yo… creo que no es momento de hablar de esto.

―Dímelo.

―Steve. ―La voz ahogada de Bucky terminó de confirmarle ese mal presentimiento que lo había golpeado desde el principio en el pecho.

―Se casaron.

La voz neutra y carente de emociones hizo que Peggy se levantara y lo mirara directo a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó, inconscientemente, ambas manos a la cara. Cuando Steve vio el anillo en su mano terminó de confirmar sus sospechas.

―Te casaste con Peggy.

Tony, que escuchaba la conversación a los pies de la cama, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. No entendía la forma de actuar de los tres adultos que tenía en frente. Claramente se había perdido una parte de la historia.

―Steve nosotros no pretendíamos que esto pasara. Nosotros solo…

―Se enamoraron.

Peggy rompió en sollozos.

―Peggy me ayudó a superar la pérdida de mi brazo, Steve. Me fui a vivir a su departamento mientras me acostumbraba y mientras duraba mi recuperación, pero las cosas se fueron dando… ―Bucky se acercó a la cama y miró a Steve a los ojos mientras explicaba. ― Me apoyó en la terapia y en los aspectos más insignificantes del día a día; ¡por Dios, si ni siquiera podía abrir la pasta de dientes sin ayuda! ―Rió con exasperación. ― Me acompaño en cada proyecto, en cada seminario en la universidad. Estuvo allí cuando nadie más lo estuvo y no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Sé que tienes todo el derecho de culparme y odiarme por lo que pasó, pero…

Steve escuchaba a su amigo atentamente, la forma en que su voz se hacía más suave y soñadora cuando hablaba de la que ahora era su esposa; lo miro a los ojos y vio el brillo que alguna vez creyó ver en su propio reflejo. Sus ojos reflejaban amor, el más puro y sincero amor. Se sentía traicionado, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer; Bucky había perdido un brazo, pero había ganado una gran mujer que lo amaba y él no iba a reprocharle nada. Bucky merecía ser feliz. Tampoco podía esperar que Peggy lo hubiera esperado por tantos años, años en los que ni siquiera sabía si algún día despertaría.

―Está bien.

― ¿Qué? ―El matrimonio lo miró sorprendido.

El rubio suspiró.

―Lo entiendo. Las cosas se dieron así y no puedo culparlos, no cuando veo la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de ella; ―le dijo a su amigo― sé que no te habrías casado con este cabeza dura si no lo amaras, Peggy. ―Le dedicó una sonrisa. ―No los culpo y claro que no te odio, idiota. Pasaron siete años y no podía seguir todo igual mientras yo dormía. Espero que la hagas feliz, de otra forma, cuando pueda levantarme de aquí, te daré la paliza de tu vida.

―Entendido. ―Dijo su amigo haciendo un saludo militar. ―Te quiero, hermano.

―Yo también te quiero, idiota. Me gusta tu brazo.

―A Mich- Peggy le dio un golpe en el brazo derecho antes de que terminara de hablar. No era prudente hablar de Michael aún.

Tony había observado toda la situación en silencio y no se había tragado eso de que no los culpaba y de que todo estaba bien. Está bien, tal vez no los culpaba, pero las cosas no estaban bien, podía verlo en los profundos ojos azules de su paciente.

―Es hora, chicos. Creo que Steve ya está cansado y necesita dormir, mañana temprano comenzaré con los exámenes y lo más pronto posible empezaremos con su terapia de rehabilitación.

El matrimonio asintió y se despidió de Steve prometiendo ir a verlo al día siguiente.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación por largo minutos.

―No creo que todo esté bien. Tu mejor amigo se casó con tu novia mientras estabas en coma, eso no puede estar bien. Sé que no estás bien.

Los ojos de Steve se humedecieron y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

―No podía decirles otra cosa. No después de ver sus miradas. Cuando Peggy miró a Bucky vi sus ojos; nunca me miró con tanta intensidad. Nunca pude sentir ese amor que sentí ahora, entre ellos, cuando estábamos juntos. Éramos jóvenes y lo que tuvimos fue un amor adolescente, lo que ella siente por Bucky es un amor maduro y mucho más fuerte. Y el brillo en los ojos de Bucky mientras recordaba cómo se enamoró de Peggy… no podía arruinar eso diciéndoles que los culpo.

―En realidad no los culpas.

―No. No los culpo. ¿Me siento traicionado? Tal vez un poco, pero las cosas cambiaron a mi alrededor en estos años y no puedo ser tan egoísta. No puedo hacerles la vida miserable cuando se quedaron a mi lado con la esperanza de que algún día despertara. Son mi familia. Mi única familia.

La forma en que habló, sus palabras, el poderoso sentimiento de amor que tenía por sus amigos hizo que algo en el interior de Tony se removiera.

―Eres un buen hombre, Steve. De verdad lo eres y yo te ayudaré a superar todo esto. Verás como en unos meses podrás levantarte de esa cama y retomar tu vida.

― ¿Lo prometes? ―Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

―Lo prometo. ―Tony posó su mano derecha en una de las piernas de Steve. ―Lo prometo.

•••

Luego de esa promesa que no sabía de dónde había salido, Tony se quedó en la habitación un rato más hasta que el cansancio por tantas emociones hizo que Steve se quedara profundamente dormido. Lo observó un rato y luego se fue a programar los exámenes para la mañana siguiente; más tarde se fue a su casa pensando en la promesa de ayudar a su paciente a superar todo lo que se le había venido encima. No sabía exactamente por qué razón, pero lo haría. Claro que lo haría.

•••

Los exámenes le habían dejado agotado; había pasado toda la mañana metido en máquinas que emitían sonidos extraños y luces a su alrededor, le habían sacado sangre, tomado la presión, y ya no recordaba cuántas cosas más. Aunque no podía moverse, estaba agotado. Solo quería volver a su habitación y dormir, pero al parecer el destino no quería que siguiera durmiendo.

Quince minutos habían pasado luego de entrar a su habitación cuando Tony entró con una Tablet en sus manos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Ya tengo los resultados de tus escáneres. Me siento realmente sorprendido, debo decirlo. ―Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla. ―Estás completamente sano. No aparecieron secuelas ahora que despertaste y supongo que tus muestras de sangre no mostrarán nada diferente a lo que mostraban hace una semana…

Steve escuchaba esas palabras y no sabía si sentirse bien o mal. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

― ¿Cuándo podré volver a caminar?

―Tienes que ser paciente, Steve. Estuviste siete años sin moverte por tu cuenta. A pesar de que cada día venía una terapeuta para evitar que tus músculos se atrofiaran, debes aprender a moverte otra vez, ya que tus nervios olvidaron como hacerlo.

La mirada del rubio se ensombreció. Ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse de esa cama.

―Si comenzamos mañana mismo con la terapia, es posible que en un año estés completamente recuperado.

―Lo haré en menos tiempo. En ocho meses estaré como nuevo. ―Dijo con determinación.

―Ya veremos, _súper hombre_. Ya veremos.

Tony notó que su paciente tenía sueño y decidió irse para dejarlo dormir, pero cuando se dio media vuelta escuchó su voz nuevamente.

― ¿Me ayudarás con la rehabilitación? Sé que es mucho pedir y de seguro tienes otros pacientes que te necesitan, pero…

―Ver a tus amigos todos los días sería muy duro, lo entiendo. Necesitas tiempo para hacerte a la idea de que ahora están juntos. ―Dijo con entendimiento.

―Es solo que… para ellos han pasado siete años...

―Pero para ti tan solo ha pasado un día desde que te subiste a ese auto.

La mirada de Steve buscó la de Tony y sonrió. Se miraron por largo rato antes de que Tony se diera media vuelta para retirarse.

―Arreglaré las cosas para apoyarte en tu rehabilitación. Después de todo te prometí que te ayudaría a superar todo esto.

―Lo prometiste. ―Dijo con cierta esperanza en la voz.

―Así es. Ahora descansa. ―Salió de la habitación.

Pocos minutos después, Steve se quedó dormido.

•••

Tony habló con el director del hospital para pedirle disminuir sus horas de trabajo, específicamente para tener tiempo libre por las mañanas. Le explicó la situación de su paciente y la promesa que había hecho, por lo que el director no se negó.

Iba caminando para entregar una ficha médica a las enfermeras cuando vio a la familia Barnes salir del elevador. Terminó de firmar la ficha y se dio vuelta para recibir a los recién llegados.

―Una visita familiar, según veo. ―Saludó.

―Tony, no sabíamos si era buena idea traerlo, pero no teníamos con quién dejarlo. ―Apuntó a Michael― ¿Será bueno que lo conozca tan pronto?

― ¿Cómo salieron sus exámenes, Doctor? ―Dijo Peggy sosteniendo a su hijo.

Tony acercó una mano al pequeño Michael y él le tomó uno de sus dedos.

―He revisado los escáneres esta mañana, luego de hacerlos y está todo bien, y no hay razones para que sus exámenes de sangre salgan mal. Steve Rogers es un hombre completamente sano, a excepción del pequeño problema de su incapacidad para moverse. ―Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente de preocupación que lo rodeaba. ―En cuanto a este jovencito, no veo ningún problema en que se lo presenten. De hecho, insisto en que lo hagan. Mientras más pronto lo conozca, mejor.

Michael soltó el dedo de Tony y tiró de su bata blanca con insistencia.

―Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres esto? ―Le acercó una paleta al niño.

― ¿No es mucha azúcar para un niño tan pequeño? Siempre que viene le das una de esas, Tony. ―Dijo James.

―Son bajas en azúcar. ―Giñó un ojo con complicidad hacia los padres.

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Steve.

―Su rehabilitación comenzará mañana temprano y en mi más sincera opinión, no creo que sea bueno que Steve los tenga cerca. No aún.

El matrimonio se miró sorprendido y antes de que pudieran decir algo Tony los interrumpió.

―Sé que son sus amigos y se preocupan por él, pero deben considerar que para él no ha pasado ni un día desde que tú eras su novia, ―señaló a Peggy y luego a James― y tú eras solo su mejor amigo. Sin olvidar que este caballerito de aquí―revolvió los cabellos de Mike― no existía. Deben darle algo de tiempo para que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que todo es diferente ahora. Emocionalmente no le hará bien verlos todos los días.

Ambos asintieron. El doctor tenía toda la razón. Si lo pensaban bien, Steve todavía estaba enamorado de Peggy y verla todo el tiempo sabiendo que lo olvidó y se enamoró de alguien más lo lastimaría.

Entraron a la habitación.

•••

Steve se sentía mucho más descansado. Había dormido gran parte de la tarde y ahora no quería abrir los ojos, pero había algo sobre su pecho. Ese algo se movía. De pronto sintió un par de manos muy pequeñas contra su cara y decidió abrir los ojos. Justo en ese momento escuchó unas palabras, "Teve, Teve".

Terminó de abrir los ojos y pudo ver un niño pequeño sentado sobre él y con las manos extendidas hacia su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender lo que sucedía. "¡Tío Teve!" el pequeño aplaudió llamando la atención de los adultos.

―Ya era hora que despertaras, Steve. Has dormido toda la tarde y no has comido nada. ―Dijo su doctor.

―Yo… ¿Quién es él?

―Es tu sobrino, Steve. Su nombre es Michael. ―Bucky se acercó a él.

―Mi sobrino. ―Estaba conmocionado.

Steve arrugó un poco el ceño al comprender la situación. Miró al pequeño con más atención y notó los detalles que no había notado antes; cabello castaño, ojos azul-verdosos, la nariz de Peggy, el mentón de Bucky. Claro que era su hijo, era obvio. El hijo de Bucky y Peggy, su sobrino.

―Tu hijo. Es… su hijo. ―Dijo mirando al matrimonio.

―Quisimos presentártelo lo más pronto posible, además de que este _cachorro_ estaba ansioso de verte despierto. ¿Querías ver a tu Tío Steve despierto, no es así Mike? ―Acarició la cabeza de su hijo a lo que esté respondió aplaudiendo y llamando a Steve con una gran sonrisa.

Steve se permitió sonreír con sinceridad por primera vez frente al matrimonio. Tenía un sobrino. Un pequeño niño que lo conocía y lo quería desde antes de que él despertara y supiera de su existencia. No todo era tan malo.

El niño lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada. Era primera vez que veía a su Tío Steve con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo.

El rubio le habló a su sobrino y como respuesta solo obtenía risas y aplausos. Al parecer el niño aún no hablaba lo suficiente. Se sentía feliz y así pasó su visita, casi ignorando al matrimonio, pero sin percatarse de ello; estaba demasiado enfocado en su sobrino. Sus amigos lo veían con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Ese niño te hace feliz. ―Dijo Tony, una vez la familia se había ido.

―Es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que desperté. ―Dijo con simpleza y sonrió.

Tony lo miró con tristeza y se prometió devolverle la felicidad que había perdido.

•••

Dos semanas había pasado desde que despertó y desde que empezó su terapia de rehabilitación; ya era capaz de levantar los brazos a más que quince centímetros de la colchoneta antes de que el peso los devolviera abajo y el dolor se hiciera insoportable. Tony le decía que ese era un gran logro y que algunas personas tardaban un mes en hacerlo, que estaba avanzando muy rápido para haber estado en coma por tantos años; Steve ya se estaba convenciendo de sus palabras.

Todos los días hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mejorar, pero cada momento de terapia era un suplicio. Cada vez que Nana le ayudaba a levantar sus piernas hacía el intento por enviar la orden desde su cerebro para que se movieran por sí solas, pero no pasaba y cuando Nana presionaba mucho…

― ¡Ah! ― Gritó y jadeó de dolor.

―Esta vez fuiste muy lejos, Nana. El bebé está llorando. ―Se burló Tony.

Steve lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada que podría matarlo, pero el moreno no se amedrentó.

―Sigamos. Puedo hacerlo, Nana. ―Respiró profundo un par de veces. ―Ya verás cuando pueda moverme. Me las pagarás, Tony.

―Oh, vamos. Ambos sabemos que lo único que harás cuando estés recuperado es invitarme a cenar para agradecer que estuviera soportando tus llantos de bebé todos los días. ―Le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un infante.

La terapeuta volvió a trabajar en una de sus piernas, esta vez sin presionar demasiado y Steve al fin pareció sentir la contracción de sus músculos; no había tenido esa sensación antes. Se concentró en sentir sus músculos moverse cuando Tony levantó su brazo derecho y comenzó a mover su muñeca; le hizo apretar los dedos y puso una pelota de goma en la palma.

―Debes apretar esto lo más que puedas, Steve. Es la única forma de recuperar tus fuerzas.

Steve lo hizo con ayuda de la mano de Tony envolviendo sus dedos. Lo hizo varias veces.

―Cuéntame algo.

― ¿Algo como qué? ―Lo miró con curiosidad.

―No lo sé. ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar medicina?

―Está bien, te contaré, pero debes responder a mis preguntas también. ―Steve asintió y él continuó. ― Bien, veamos. No estudié medicina al principio, sabes. Cuando tenía quince entré al MIT y obtuve mi Maestría en Física e Ingeniería Eléctrica a los diecisiete.

―Eres uno de esos. ―El rubio bufó al tiempo que otra pelota de goma era puesta en su mano izquierda.

―Uno de esos… sí, lo he escuchado muchas veces. ―Rodó los ojos. ― Aprieta con fuerza. Como te decía, me gradué a los diecisiete y comencé a trabajar en Stark Industries. Unos meses después mi madre fue diagnosticada con un tumor cerebral y no había ni un médico que se atreviera a hacer la cirugía, estaba alojado en un lugar de difícil acceso; era una cirugía muy riesgosa.

―Tony, si no quieres contarme-

―Tonterías. Somos amigos ahora, ¿no?

Steve asintió y sonrió.

―Mi padre hizo todo lo posible por encontrar un Neurocirujano que accediera a hacer la cirugía y, un día, cuando venían del hospital, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Un árbol gigante a orillas de la carretera los detuvo cuando mi padre evitó arrollar un animal que ya estaba muerto en medio del camino. Ambos murieron allí. Para ese momento yo ya había tomado la decisión de estudiar medicina, pero tuve que esperar para poder hacerlo.

― ¡Auch! Nana… ―Le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su terapeuta, ella solo sonrió. ― ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar?

―Eso… tuve que hacerme cargo de la empresa y todas las propiedades de mis padres. Tardé varios años en hacerlo. Ya tenía veintiún años cuando entré a la escuela de medicina.

― ¿Qué edad tienes, cariño?

― ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres invitarme a cenar, Nana? ―Le guiñó y le dedicó una de sus miradas seductoras.

La mujer comenzó a reír con ganas y negó con la cabeza.

―Solo es curiosidad, guapo. Tengo una regla muy estricta respecto a citas; no salgo con muchachos que podrían ser mis nietos. ―Rió una vez más.

―Una bella mujer como tú puede darse el lujo de salir con cualquier hombre que desee.

―Claro, pero aún tienes edad para ser mi nieto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tony de reír. Steve solo miraba la situación con interés mientras se esforzaba por apretar las pelotas de goma en sus manos. Era una tarea muy difícil.

―Dudo que tenga edad para ser tu nieto. ―Sonrió. ―Tengo veintinueve años.

―Pero sí tienes edad para ser mi hijo, Anthony. Tampoco salgo con muchachos de esa edad, siento desilusionarte.

―Rompes mi corazón, preciosa. ―Se llevó las manos al pecho con un gesto de dolor. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

La terapia continuó un poco más y Steve quedó tan cansado que al llegar a su habitación cayó rendido y no hubo fuerza humana capaz de despertarlo hasta la noche.

•••

Steve abrió los ojos en una habitación envuelta en penumbras. Una de las máquinas pitó ligeramente y una voz grave se escuchó.

―Hasta que al fin despiertas, Bella Durmiente.

― ¿Tony?

La luz se encendió.

―Has dormido toda la tarde y debes comer algo. ―Le acercó una bandeja sobre la mesa móvil. ―Es tarde.

― ¿Esperabas a que despertara?

El médico presionó un botón y la cama de Steve se elevó de tal forma que el rubio quedó semi sentado.

―Ya quisieras. Estaba en una de mis rondas. ―Iba a empezar a darle de comer, pero dudó. ― ¿Crees poder hacerlo? Tal vez es demasiado pronto ―Meditó.

―Quiero intentarlo.

El intento fue casi un desastre. La mano de Tony siempre estuvo debajo de la de Steve para sostener su peso y manejar la dirección; su mano cayó un par de veces, por lo que el moreno terminó ayudándole a comer.

―Ahora cuéntame… ―Dijo con la cuchara a medio camino. ― ¿Qué ibas a estudiar en la universidad? Te miro y no puedo adivinarlo. ¿Música? ¿Literatura? ¿Profesor de algún tipo? ¿Matemáticas? ¿Derecho? La verdad es que no logro ubicarte en ninguna de ellas.

Steve rió al ver su cara de frustración. Se notaba que el _Doctor Genio_ no estaba acostumbrado a no saber algo.

―Historia del Arte.

La cara de Tony era un poema. Steve comenzó a reír con más ganas.

―Ahora todo tiene sentido, tienes ese aire.

El moreno siguió dándole de comer mientras hablaban y al terminar, y asegurarse de que Steve dormía, se fue a casa.

•••

―Has avanzado mucho en estas semanas, hermano. Me alegro mucho por ti.

La sonrisa de Bucky era sincera y el rubio no sentía lo mismo que había sentido al principio. Ya no se sentía tan traicionado y no le costaba sonreír frente a sus amigos, menos aún con su sobrino sentado en su regazo.

―Miren esto. ―Levantó ambas manos y alcanzó las manos de sus amigos.

―Todo esto es estupendo, Steve. Estamos muy felices de que te estés recuperando tan pronto. No sabes lo difícil que fue verte en esa cama por tanto tiempo. ―La voz de Peggy se convirtió en un susurro y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes por la emoción.

Steve apretó suavemente la mano de su amiga.

―Vamos, Peggy. No vale la pena recordar los malos momentos. ¿Cierto, Mike?

El pequeño lo miró con la cabeza ladeada y luego rió. El rubio le acarició la cabeza con cuidado y mucho esfuerzo.

―Te llevas muy bien con el doctor. ―La puerta se abrió tras ellos. ―Se ve que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ayudarte.

― ¿Quién?

Los tres adultos miraron al recién llegado.

―Tú. ―Le dedicó una sonrisa. ―Bucky cree que me estoy aprovechando de tu amabilidad.

―No fue lo que dije. ―Frunció el ceño.

―No fue lo que dijiste, sino la forma en que lo dijiste, cariño.

James le dedicó una larga mirada a su esposa, de esas miradas en que parecía que hablaban por telepatía, y luego asintió.

―Lo siento.

Tony sonrió y le giñó un ojo a Steve.

―No te preocupes, James. Steve ya me ha dicho como eres.

―Sí, un idiota. ―Ambos, Steve y Tony, rompieron a reír.

El matrimonio los observó completamente asombrados. Steve reía feliz y no por compromiso. Ambos habían notado que, desde que despertó, Steve no había sonreído ni una sola vez de verdad en su presencia, a menos que Michael estuviera presente; o que Tony estuviera presente. Peggy tuvo un atisbo de esperanza al ver lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos y sonrió emocionada. El pelinegro no parecía ser capaz de ver lo que Peggy veía, pero sonrió de todas formas al escuchar la risa feliz de su amigo del alma.

* * *

 **Sábado 15 de Julio, 2017.**


	3. Parte III

Hello!

Al fin vuelto con el fin de esta historia.

Espero que les guste el final y que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Si les gusta, ya saben que pueden dejar un review ;)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Siete años**

 **Parte III**

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde el inicio de la terapia y Steve avanzaba mucho más rápido de lo que todos habían pensado, incluyéndose. Ya no necesitaba ayuda para comer, ahora podía mover con total libertad sus brazos, aunque se cansaba con facilidad; aun así estaba muy contento por sus avances.

Tony, que pasaba todas las mañanas con él y también algunas tardes, se alegraba por él, ya que pronto podría retomar su vida; podría volver a la universidad y estudiar lo que siempre había querido, haría nuevas amistades y encontraría una nueva chica a quien amar. Esa idea en particular le causaba un sentimiento de desazón.

Entró en la habitación y encontró a su paciente con la cuchara a medio camino del plato y su boca.

―Cómo es posible que cada vez que entro a esta habitación te encuentro comiendo. ―Dijo con un gesto de reproche antes de reír.

―Buenos días para ti también, Doctor Genio.

―Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta ese apodo. ―Rodó sus ojos con cansancio.

―Por eso mismo lo sigo diciendo. ―Le guiñó un ojo.

El corazón de Tony se aceleró por un momento y luego bufó ante la falta de respeto de su paciente.

― ¿Ya nos vamos?

Steve asintió y apartó las sábanas. El moreno acercó la silla de ruedas a la cama y se dispuso a ayudar al rubio. Tarea difícil; el chico era más alto que él y pesaba al menos treinta kilos más de pura masa muscular. Le costaba moverlo. Cualquiera pensaría que ya debía estar acostumbrado, después de todo habían pasado ya dos meses desde el inicio de la terapia y un mes desde que se encargaba de la tarea de sacarlo de la cama y sentarlo en la silla de ruedas todos los días, pero no era así. La mitad inferior del cuerpo de Steve seguía siendo un peso muerto y no le hacía la tarea más fácil.

―Necesito hacer más ejercicio. Más cardio. Más pesas. ―Dijo con la voz ahogada.

―Y un nuevo par de pulmones. ―Rió con su brazo por encima de los hombros de Tony.

―Sí, eso también. ―Rió. ―No sé cómo lo hacen las enfermeras para moverte y ponerte esa ropa de deporte cada mañana.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

Las manos de Tony estaban posicionadas, una en su espalda y la otra en su pecho, mientras Steve le rodeaba con un brazo y usaba el otro de apoyo en la cama. Bajar sus piernas de la cama era tarea fácil, mover su cuerpo de la cama a la silla era otra cosa muy diferente.

Con cuidado de no dejarlo caer, Tony tomó un profundo respiro e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y en un movimiento rápido tuvo a Steve sentado en la silla.

― ¡Misión cumplida, compañero! ―Gritó el médico alzando la mano frente al rubio.

Steve chocó su mano contra la que tenía en frente y sonrió.

Salieron de la habitación y avanzaron por el pasillo.

―Así que… Ya se muchas cosas de ti. Como que tienes doble carrera, eres el dueño de una empresa muy importante, regalas prótesis al que lo necesite, tienes a tu mejor amigo en la Fuerza Aérea, eres lo que se dice un genio…―Steve enumeró con los dedos.

― ¿Lo que se dice un genio? ―Alzó un ceja e hizo un gesto de ofensa que Steve no vio, pero que imaginó a la perfección.

―También me dijiste que no te gustan los gatos, ―lo ignoró― y muchas otras cosas más que no enumeraré ahora. Ahora dime, ¿tienes hijos, esposa, un perro? ―Preguntó con curiosidad.

―Mmmm. Hijos no lo sé, no creo. Ya me habría enterado. ¿Esposa? Definitivamente no. Perro… podría tener uno, pero como paso todo el tiempo en el hospital el pobre moriría de tristeza o hambre, así que no.

―Casi tienes treinta y no tienes una familia. Interesante. ―La voz de Steve llamó la atención de Tony.

―Interesante. ¿Por qué? ―Gruñó.

―Creo que ya sé porque no tienes familia. ―Hizo una pausa dramática. ―Eres un trabajólico. No hay otra explicación. ―Rió.

El médico le gruñó una vez más y siguió con su camino hacia el piso donde Steve tenía su terapia, se vengaría de esa. Y lo hizo, Nana intercambió de posición con él y Steve podría jurar que jamás había sentido tanto dolor en sus piernas hasta ese día.

•••

Volvían a la habitación cuando el teléfono de Tony sonó.

―Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames cuando estoy en el hospital a menos que sea de vida o muerte, así que más te vale que lo sea. ―Dijo con fingido enfado.

Steve escuchó interesado esa conversación, aunque solo escuchaba lo que el médico decía.

―Ya. Eso no es de vida o muerte, Pepper. Te dije que no me interesa. Killian se puede ir al infierno con su no sé qué de ideas.

Hubo una pausa.

―No, Pepper. Ya dije que no y es mi última palabra. ―Asintió una vez. ―Dile eso. Adiós.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras recorrían en pasillo. Al llegar a la habitación Steve no aguantó más el silencio y decidió preguntar.

― ¿Quién es ese tal Pepper?

― _Ese_ tal Pepper es la mujer más importante de mi vida. No podría vivir sin ella.

Tony se acercó a Steve y pasó sus brazos por su cintura, los del rubio rodearon su cuello.

―Es tu novia. ―Steve pensó en voz alta.

El moreno lo levantó de la silla y lo sentó al borde de la cama, sonriendo al escuchar la forma en que había dicho eso último.

―No. Pepper no es mi novia. Es mi mejor amiga y CEO de Stark Industries, además está casada con su guardaespaldas. ―Dijo con una sonrisa.

Steve lo miró un segundo. Tony estaba cerca, inclinado hacia él. Miró directo a sus ojos lo que pareció una eternidad.

― ¿Vas a ayudarme a ayudarte o seguirás intentando hipnotizarme con esos ojazos azules? ―Dijo con coquetería y alzando una ceja, sugerente.

El momento se rompió.

El rubio se sonrojó. Steve no supo si estar agradecido o maldecir su suerte. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero al ver a Tony tan de cerca, algo dentro de su pecho se había movido. Ignoró la mirada del doctor y con ayuda de sus brazos se movió hacia el centro de la cama.

El moreno tomó sus piernas y las acomodó antes de taparlo con las sábanas.

―Algún día te contaré la historia de cómo conocí a Pepper, ahora debes comer algo y descansar. No olvides que en unas horas vienen tus amigos y tu sobrino.

Con esas últimas palabras Tony salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

•••

Sentado en una silla con las plantas de los pies firmemente apoyadas en el piso, la espalda recta y un par de manos en sus hombros que le ayudaban a mantener su posición erguida, levantó poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo la pesa que estaba en su mano derecha.

―Por favor, chico. Eres una vergüenza. ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que estaría como nuevo en ocho meses? ―Tony lo animó a su _sutil_ manera.

―Solo han pasado dos meses y medio. ―Gruñó e intentó levantar la pesa una vez más.

― ¡Es solo un kilo! ¿Eres tan débil que no puedes levantar un miserable kilo con esos brazos llenos de músculos?

Esa última frase le picó en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Sabía que el moreno solo trataba de animarlo a recuperarse, pero ya le estaban molestando sus burlas. Se concentró y levantó la pesa, la mantuvo en el aire los cinco segundos que correspondía y luego la bajó lo más lentamente que podía para no lastimarse un músculo.

― ¡Lo hiciste! Siempre supe que podías. ―Le palmeó los hombros.

―Sí, pero es solo un miserable kilo. ¿No? ―Dijo con molestia.

―Mmm… Mentí.

Steve se volteó a mirarlo extrañado. El doctor caminó un poco y se agachó frente a la silla, frente a Steve. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

―Esa pesa es de dos kilos. ―Le guiñó y se levantó.

La pesa fue cambiada de su mano derecha a la izquierda y volvió a esforzarse hasta levantarla. Una y otra vez trabajó con todas sus fuerzas para levantar las pesas y ejercitar sus brazos; así estuvo toda la mañana.

•••

Más semanas pasaron y tres meses se cumplieron desde que Steve había despertado. Sus brazos ya habían recuperado casi la totalidad de sus fuerzas y era capaz de levantar a su sobrino cada vez que lo visitaba, como esa tarde.

―Hola, Michael.

―Tío Teve. ―El pequeño lo abrazó.

El rubio levantó al pequeño lo más alto que pudo y lo escuchó reír.

―Has mejorado considerablemente en estos meses.

―Sí, ya casi estoy capacitado para una pelea de pulsos contigo y tu brazo de robot.

"Dobot, dobot" gritó un emocionado Michael.

―Así es, cachorro. Papá es un robot. ―Le revolvió el cabello con su brazo izquierdo.

―Tony me contó que se conocieron hace dos años y tardaste todo un año en ir a Stark Industries para adquirir el brazo nuevo.

―Ah, eso. Al principio no sabíamos que se trataba de un programa gratuito, Tony omitió ese detalle, por eso no fui cuando lo sugirió. No quería ver lo que hacían por otros y después desilusionarme por no poder tenerlo.

Steve asintió en entendimiento.

Luego de eso hablaron mucho. Hablaron como en los viejos tiempos. Steve ya no sentía esa nostalgia que sentía al principio con tanta intensidad y por primera vez pudo volver a hablar con su mejor amigo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Se sintió bien. Se sintió normal y aprendió muchas cosas, como que se había casado con Peggy hace casi tres años y que el pequeño Mike había llegado hace uno y medio y su segundo nombre era Steve; Michael Steve Barnes, se gustaba como sonaba ese nombre.

La charla se extendió hasta que la puerta se abrió.

―Lo siento, Señor Barnes. La hora de visitas terminó y debe retirarse. ―Informó la enfermera.

―Claro. ―Levantó a Mike del regazo de Steve y se despidió de su amigo.

―Dile a Peggy que venga a verme un día de estos.

―Se lo diré. Y también le diré que no llore tanto cuando hable contigo.

Ambos rieron y le contagiaron la risa al pequeño Michael. Después de eso el pelinegro se fue.

•••

―Puedes hacerlo. Vamos, yo sé que puedes.

Steve estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas con ambos pies en el piso y frente a ellos había una pelota de plástico. Ya podía mover sus piernas un poco, pero cada vez que lo hacía dolía como el infierno; no quería decepcionar a Peggy que lo animaba con tanta energía, pero sobre todo no quería decepcionar a Tony.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, soldado? Eres una vergüenza para este pelotón. ―Dijo el doctor con voz de Sargento.

―Eso no lo ayuda. ―Murmuró Peggy.

Las palabras del moreno calaron profundo en su cerebro y puso toda su concentración en decirle a sus piernas que se movieran para que Tony se tragara sus palabras. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo, respiró profundo muchas veces y cuando la terapeuta vio que era suficiente, le indicó parar. Steve la ignoró y se concentró una vez más, esta vez lo consiguió y pateó la pelota levemente.

Los tres, Peggy, Nana y Tony, aplaudieron y lo felicitaron mientras él jadeaba por el cansancio; la mejoría de sus piernas era lo que más le había costado y sentía que estaba tan lejos de caminar otra vez que a veces tenía ganas de abandonar la terapia y quedarse en su cama.

Tony vio la mirada de Steve y captó sus pensamientos con una claridad absoluta. Se agachó frente a la silla y puso ambas manos en los muslos de Steve.

―Ni lo sueñes. ¿Me oyes? No voy a dejar que lo hagas, así que no vuelvas siquiera a considerarlo.

Steve lo vio asombrado. Ambos sabían de lo que el moreno hablaba y se sintió estúpido por pensar de esa forma, no podía perder todos sus avances.

Las mujeres los miraban con interés sin comprender el trasfondo de la conversación. Al ver como se miraban, una ráfaga de entendimiento las envolvió y se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron. Los chicos estaban tan conectados que ya no necesitaban las palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba, eso no se lograba con cualquiera y ambas lo sabían porque ya lo habían encontrado; Peggy lo había encontrado en James y Nana en su esposo Frank. Peggy los observó un momento más y pidió al cielo que se dieran cuenta pronto de lo que había entre ellos, no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad que tenían, literalmente, frente a sus ojos.

Las manos de Tony se sentían cálidas sobre sus muslos, pensar en ello le hizo sonrojar un poco. El médico se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Steve y sonrió con ternura, le gustaba verlo sonrojado, pero no debía pensar así de uno de sus pacientes. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar pensamientos inapropiados y con una última mirada de advertencia se levantó; no permitiría que Steve dejara la terapia, era una promesa.

•••

La comida de hospital no era tan mala como todo el mundo decía, al menos no la comida que le traían a él. Había escuchado algo de _comida especial_ para pacientes como él, por lo que suponía que tal vez la comida de los otros pacientes sí era tan desabrida como decían.

Levantó el tenedor para llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca cuando Peggy habló.

―Te llevas muy bien con el Doctor Stark, parecen mejores amigos. ―Dijo con fingida inocencia.

Steve tragó la comida antes de hablar.

―Sí, ha sido un gran apoyo en estos meses. Si te soy sincero, Peggy, estoy feliz de que me haya ayudado. Al principio las cosas fueron muy difíciles de digerir para mí. Un día estaba camino a mi primer día en la universidad y al siguiente despierto y me entero de que estuve siete años en coma y mi mejor amigo se casó con mi novia. ―Al ver la cara de Peggy se alarmó un poco. ―No quiero que te sientas mal, Peggy. Solo estoy exponiendo hechos.

―Sabes que las cosas solo se dieron, nunca hemos querido lastimarte, Steve. ¿Lo sabes, no es así?

―Claro que lo sé, pero de todas formas hubiera sido difícil velos todos los días, recordándome inintencionadamente lo que perdí. Tony supo eso mucho antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta. Cuando le pedí que se quedara conmigo…

― ¿Se lo pediste?

―Sí. ―Respondió algo avergonzado.

Tony, que había abierto silenciosamente la puerta un par de minutos antes decidió hacer acto de presencia.

―Me hubiera quedado aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, Steve. Eras mi paciente en ese entonces y no podía dejarte solo con todo lo que se te estaba viniendo encima; ahora somos amigos y no dejaré que hagas lo que pensabas a hace un rato. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

Steve asintió sintiéndose culpable.

― ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué pensabas hacer, Steve?

―Nada, no te preocupes. Este chico ya entendió que eso no pasará, así que no vale la pena mencionarlo.

No muy convencida, Peggy asintió y se levantó. Besó a Steve en la mejilla y se despidió.

―Debo ir a casa, la niñera tiene la tarde libre hoy. Nos vemos pronto, Steve. Adiós, Doctor. ―Salió de la habitación.

Tony la observó salir por la puerta.

―Llevo más de dos años intentando de que me diga Tony, pero siempre vuelve a decirme _Doctor_.

―Eres un Doctor, _Doctor Genio_. ―Steve rodó los ojos.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos, perdidos en los del otro. Los ojos de Tony bajaron fugazmente a los labios de Steve y pudo ver una mancha de salsa en la comisura, levantó una de sus manos y con su dedo índice limpió el rastro de comida. El rubio sintió su corazón saliéndose de su pecho con ese mínimo contacto.

―No sabes comer. ―Su voz suave y baja. ―Parece que tendré que volver a darte de comer, igual que al comienzo.

Se llevó el dedo con salsa a la boca inconscientemente, el corazón de Steve se paralizó. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero se sentía muy bien con esa sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

―Tal vez deberías hacerlo. ―Respondió con el mismo volumen bajo que el moreno había utilizado.

Tony sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Tomó el tenedor de la temblorosa mano de Steve y tomó un poco de comida, levantó el cubierto hacia su boca y vio como el rubio abría la boca sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos. Se dijo que no debería sentirse de esa forma por su paciente, pero no podía evitarlo y al parecer Steve sentía algo parecido por él; no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

El tenedor quedó a medio camino y los labios entreabiertos de Steve llamaron silenciosamente a Tony, quería besarlo. Iba a besarlo. Se acercó poco a poco hacia él y cuando sus labios estaban a menos de cinco centímetros la voz de una enfermera resonó por los altoparlantes sacándolos abruptamente de su burbuja.

― _Se solicita a todos los médicos que se presenten en la sala de emergencias. Accidente por explosión de una gasolinera, múltiples heridos en camino. Repito…_

Dejaron de poner atención a la voz. Se miraron un momento. Tony dejó el tenedor de vuelta en la bandeja.

―Debo ir a ayudar. Tengo que irme.

Steve asintió y el moreno se fue.

Había estado a punto de besar a Tony. No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer y maldijo la voz que los interrumpió, después deseó que las personas se salvaran y que su doctor volviera antes de terminar el día.

Tony no volvió esa noche a verlo, pero en el fondo Steve sabía que estaría ocupado ayudando a los heridos de la explosión. No verlo le causó un vacío extraño en el pecho.

Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño como nunca antes.

•••

Cuando los heridos de la explosión comenzaron a llegar en las ambulancias el Doctor Stark tomó el mando de su mente y Tony quedó relegado a un lugar muy lejano y solitario de su mente. Atendió a muchos pacientes con serias heridas producto del fuego que fueron derivados al piso de quemados para recibir una mejor atención, otros muchos pacientes que atendió habían sido alcanzados por vidrios rotos y trozos de metal, por lo que estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo suturas en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Al llegar la noche, en la sala de emergencias ya no se oían gritos de dolor y llanto desconsolado por lo ocurrido, la paz se había establecido en el lugar y en ese instante, viendo que ya no quedaba más que pudiera hacer, Tony se dio cuenta de que estaba agotado. Agotado física y emocionalmente. No había pensado en lo ocurrido en la habitación de Steve durante todas esas demandantes horas de trabajo, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, casi había besado a Steve. Casi había besado a su paciente. Lo peor de todo, o lo mejor, había sido que Steve parecía totalmente dispuesto a corresponderle. Por un momento se asustó de la felicidad que ese pensamiento le produjo.

 _Steve es tu paciente, Stark. Recuérdalo._ Se dijo antes de caer rendido en el sofá de la sala de descanso.

•••

Recostado en la colchoneta, Steve puso toda su fuerza en levantar la pierna hasta flexionar su rodilla y poner la planta del pie en la superficie horizontal, tal como Nana le había indicado. Cada día que pasaba tenía un nuevo avance, aun dolía como el demonio hacer los más mínimos esfuerzos con sus músculos, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo; volvería a caminar en unos meses y todo ese dolor valía totalmente la pena.

Tony estaba a su lado, observándolo en silencio. Pensativo.

― ¿No me digas que tu novia te dejó, Anthony?

El moreno salió de su estupor y la miró sin comprender.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cuál novia?

―Oh. Novio entonces.

―Nadie me botó, Nana. ―Ignoró completamente la alusión a tener un novio. Steve notó eso.

―Entonces no me explico tu silencio. Desde hace semanas que estás como ido, cariño. Vienes y te sientas ahí sin decir una palabra. Ya ni siquiera tratas de picar el orgullo de Steve para que de lo mejor de sí.

―Solo…―Miró a Steve. ―He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente. La empresa, ya sabes.

―No, no sé. Pero voy a fingir que te creo.

La mujer volvió a su labor de rehabilitar a Steve mientras las miradas de ambos hombres estaban intensamente conectadas. La pelea de miradas terminó cuando el teléfono del doctor sonó y este contestó. No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones y con cara de preocupación.

•••

― ¡Ya dije que estoy bien! Déjame ir, Happy. Te dije que tengo que volver a trabajar.

―Entonces estás despedida. Listo, ya no tienes que volver a trabajar. ―La voz autoritaria de Tony se escuchó cuando la cortina se abrió.

―No tengo nada, Tony. Lo juro. Solo olvidé comer el desayuno esta mañana. ―La pelirroja cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

El doctor pidió a la enfermera que los dejara a solas y cerró la cortina del cubículo en la sala de emergencias.

―No estás bien, Pepper. Estás pálida; más pálida de lo normal. Voy a revisarte y luego te devolveré tu trabajo para que puedas ir a gritarle a Happy en la comodidad de tu oficina, ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer asintió y se dejó revisar.

―Happy, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento?

Reticente, el hombre salió.

―No fue por falta de desayuno y lo sabes. ―La vio asentir. ― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? Y, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Happy?

―Me di cuenta hace un mes. Y no quería decírselo aún por esto, Tony. No quería que comenzara a sobreprotegerme y a alterarse por todo; sabes cómo es con su trabajo de guardaespaldas. ―Rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

El moreno se acercó y la abrazó.

―Felicidades, preciosa. Al fin voy a tener un sobrinito a quien malcriar y enseñar ecuaciones exponenciales. ―Dijo emocionado.

―No vas a enseñarle nada de eso. Mi hijo no será un Ingeniero loco como tú.

La cortina se abrió y un sorprendido Happy con la boca abierta apareció.

―Un… un… vamos a tener un…―Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y la voz dejó de salir de sus labios.

―Así es, Happy. Vas a ser padre. ―Tony palmeó su hombro en felicitación. ―Te devuelvo tu trabajo, Pepp. ―Le extendió una tarjeta. ―Es el mejor en su área, ve a verlo. No quiero más llamadas de alerta porque te desmayaste en el trabajo. ―Su voz se suavizó. ―Me preocupé mucho cuando Happy me llamó.

―Gracias, Tony.

El moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Debía volver con Steve.

•••

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas para llegar a la planta de rehabilitación. Abrió la puerta y entró, dobló su cuerpo apoyando ambas manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido con la carrera. Una vez hubo recobrado el aliento miró hacia el lugar donde Steve debía estar, pero ya no estaba.

 _Claro que no está._

Emprendió una nueva carrera hacia la habitación de Steve y lo encontró sentado en su cama, almorzando. Lo miró con cara de disculpa antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

―Lamento haberme ido así.

―Lo entiendo. Debió ser algo muy urgente.

― ¿Recuerdas que hace un par de semanas te hablé de Pepper y te prometí algún día contarte la historia? Creo que es un buen momento, si aún quieres escucharla.

Steve asintió y le indicó que se acercara. Tony se sentó en la cama, junto a sus piernas.

―Pepper y yo nos conocimos en primaria. Los chicos me golpeaban porque era más listo que ellos y siempre hacía alardes de mi inteligencia; era un niño y no sabía que eso molestaba a los demás. Una tarde, después de clases, unos chicos me ataron al asta de la bandera y me dejaron ahí. Estaba resignado a quedarme ahí para siempre, pero de pronto, por una esquina del edificio apareció su pecoso rostro y su inconfundible cabellera de tonalidades naranja; fue como ver a mi ángel de la guarda. Me desató y luego la acompañé a casa; Jarvis, mi mayordomo nos llevó. ―Sonrió ante el recuerdo. ―Después de eso las cosas se pusieron feas. Al día siguiente un chico mayor iba a golpearme y ella lo detuvo. Fue increíble. Una pequeña y delgada niña de nueve años se enfrentó con pura determinación a un chico de doce o trece años que pesaba el doble que ella y le sacaba más de dos cabezas en altura. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien me defendió o me habló sin intenciones de molestarme por ser más listo y desde entonces no pude apartarme de ella; nos hicimos amigos, los mejores amigos. Al entrar al instituto conocimos a mi amigo el Coronel Rhodes, Rhodey. Y dos años más tarde me fui al MIT, pero nunca perdí contacto con ellos. Luego del accidente de mis padres me apoyaron en todo y como Pepper también es brillante, todo un genio, me ayudó a llevar los asuntos de Stark Industries mientras terminaba su carrera de Administración de Empresas. ―Miró a Steve, que lo escuchaba con atención. ―Cuando entré a la Escuela de Medicina la convertí en CEO de la empresa.

―Algo le pasó hace un rato y por eso saliste corriendo.

―Así es. Happy, su esposo, me llamó porque se había desmayado al salir de la oficina. Ahora yo también voy a tener un sobrino. ―Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Steve sonrió de vuelta.

―A mí también me golpeaban en primaria y luego en el instituto, ¿sabes? ―Dijo después de un rato.

―No es posible. ¿Por qué golpearían a alguien cómo tú? No eres un presumido y eres muy buena persona, no creo que hayas sido diferente antes. Además, con esos músculos debiste ser capaz de defenderte. ―Dijo sin pensar.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y bajó la cabeza.

―Ya… No tenía estos músculos en el instituto. No al principio. ―Tony lo miró con curiosidad. ―Cuando era pequeño era muy, muy _pequeño_. Era un chico delgado, de baja estatura y muy enfermizo. Los chicos se aprovechaban y me golpeaban, pero yo siempre les di la pelea; siempre terminaba en la enfermería. ―Sonrió con tristeza. ―En ese entonces ya conocía a Bucky, éramos vecinos, pero estábamos en diferentes escuelas. Cuando se enteró de que me golpeaban pidió a sus padres que lo cambiaran a mi escuela para poder defenderme. Lo hicieron. Estuve relativamente a salvo los siguientes años, pero siempre había uno que otro chico que lograba darme un puñetazo antes de que Bucky pudiera detenerlos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, crecí y mi salud mejoró un poco. El problema en el instituto fue que me convertí en un chico demasiado alto, pero seguía siendo tan delgado como un esqueleto. ―Rió. ―En segundo año llegó Peggy y al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios. Yo no entendía que era lo que ella veía en mí, pero no iba a quejarme; ella me gustaba y yo le gustaba y eso era suficiente para mí. Los chicos me golpeaban por eso, por tener a la chica más linda del instituto siendo un _bastardo sin chiste_.

―Debo suponer que en algún momento del instituto te convertiste en la masa de músculos que eres ahora. ―Dijo Tony pensativo.

―En el verano del tercer año. Bucky dijo que si hacía un poco de esfuerzo dejarían de molestarme, así que me puso en forma. Entrenó conmigo cada día; desde temprano en la mañana empezaba con un cuantioso desayuno lleno de proteínas y carbohidratos y no sé cuántas cosas más para incrementar mi masa muscular. ―Rodó los ojos. ―Casi no tenía tiempo libre, pero dio resultado. Al final de esos tres meses había adquirido bastante masa muscular y Bucky, que ya estaba entrenado, terminó más tonificado que antes. Me obligó a mantener una rutina tres veces a la semana durante todo el último año y salíamos a correr cada mañana antes del instituto. Las chicas de todos los cursos se me acercaban y me pedían citas y los chicos que se enfrentaban a mí salían corriendo cuando levantaba el puño; nunca llegué a golpear a nadie, en realidad.

―Lo que son las cosas. Yo pensé que eras uno de los chicos populares del instituto y capitán del equipo de futbol o algo parecido. ―Rió.

―Y yo creí que eras uno de los niños ricos, presumidos y populares que arreglaba todo con la influencia de papi. No lo eras.

―Ambos nos equivocamos.

Se miraron largamente y sonrieron.

―Es hora de irme. Nos vemos mañana, Steve.

El rubio se despidió con la mano y el doctor se fue.

•••

Tony, usando una tenida deportiva, estaba sentado en una bicicleta estática y pedaleaba con energía mientras hablaba con Steve. Steve, en cambio, apenas y pedaleaba.

Seis meses habían pasado ya desde que Steve despertó. Steve ya había recuperado el movimiento de sus piernas, pero debía fortalecerlas un poco antes de intentar caminar, pero se le hacía tan difícil. Le faltaban las fuerzas, pero su voluntad férrea se fortalecía día con día; se fortalecía cada vez que veía a Tony y se quedaba prendado de sus ojos y su perfecta sonrisa.

Ya hace unas semanas que había aceptado que el Doctor Genio le gustaba, pero había un problema. El problema no era que Tony no sintiera algo por él, porque Steve se había dado cuenta de que el moreno lo miraba de la misma forma en que él lo miraba; le gustaba. Ambos se gustaban. El problema era que Tony no podía hacer nada al respecto mientras fuera su paciente; no se lo había dicho, pero Steve sabía que esa era la razón por la cual Tony no se atrevía a dar un paso más con él. Steve tampoco iba a dar el paso, menos si eso hacía sentir incómodo al médico.

Lo miró de reojo en la bicicleta contigua y lo envidió por poder moverse con tanta facilidad y agilidad, pero faltaba poco para que él también pudiera hacerlo con esa energía.

―No hemos llegado tan lejos para que ahora vengas con tonterías. ―Steve lo miró sin comprender. ―Hace dos minutos que no te mueves, Steve. ―El moreno bufó.

El rubio, que no había notado que se había detenido, volvió a juntar todas sus energías en mover los pedales hasta que lo consiguió.

Tony sonrió.

•••

La casa estaba en silencio.

James se movió con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Michael y se sentó en el sofá junto a su esposa, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la besó en la mejilla. La mujer sonrió.

―Steve ya casi está completamente recuperado. ―Dijo el pelinegro emocionado. ―También lo he notado más feliz.

Peggy lo miró y se preguntó si su esposo en realidad era tan despistado como parecía.

―Tiene una muy buena razón para ser feliz. ―Dijo crípticamente.

La miró sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

Viendo la pregunta que se avecinaba, en los ojos de su marido, decidió callarlo con un profundo beso.

James olvidó completamente la pregunta y respondió al beso.

•••

Caminar.

Steve no recordaba que caminar fuera tan difícil.

Un paso. Un paso demasiado corto a su parecer. Otro paso.

Ambas manos firmemente aferradas a las barras paralelas a sus costados. Levantó una de sus manos para avanzar y una de sus piernas falló. Se vio cayendo al piso sin colchoneta, pero nunca llegó a caer. Un cuerpo tibio y unas manos firmes lo rodearon e inundaron sus sentidos. Tony nunca le dejaba caer.

― ¿Crees poder hacerlo otra vez o prefieres descansar un poco?

El moreno levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Steve lo hacía y sus miradas se encontraron. Sus rostros demasiado cerca. La tentación frente a Steve era tanta que no sabía si podría contenerse de besar esos labios entreabiertos que lo llamaban, así que decidió continuar para alejar la tentación.

―Seguiré.

Lo ayudó a erguirse otra vez y agradeció mil veces que su paciente decidiera continuar y se alejara de él. Un segundo más y lo habría besado hasta el cansancio; pero eso no era profesional. Steve era su paciente y no debía olvidarlo.

•••

Se cumplieron siete meses de terapia y al entrar al gimnasio, Peggy y Bucky quedaron boquiabiertos; Steve estaba frente a ellos, erguido y caminando casi sin ayuda. Tony, como siempre, estaba a su lado y le sostenía del antebrazo y de la mano izquierda, como apoyo, siempre atento de que no cayera.

Al verlos, Peggy sonrió.

Se acercaron a ellos y Bucky se adelantó para abrazar a Steve.

― ¡Hermano, ya estás caminado! ―Dijo emocionado.

El rubio le devolvió el abrazo.

―Sí, y todo se lo debo a Tony. ―Le dedicó una sonrisa a su doctor.

―Oh, no. Claro que no. ―Levantó las manos frente a él. ―El mérito es todo tuyo, Steve. Te has esforzado mucho en estos meses y lo has conseguido.

Los amigos se separaron y Tony volvió junto a su paciente para servirle de apoyo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda para caminar sin ayuda, Doctor?

Tony rodó los ojos.

―Mi nombre es Tony, preciosa. Tony. ―La mujer sonrió. ―Creo que en un mes estará como nuevo. Debemos asegurarnos de que recupere la totalidad de su fuerza muscular y estará listo para salir de aquí y enfrentarse al mundo.

―Tendremos una gran cena de celebración en casa cuando eso pase. ―Dijo la mujer.

―Eso será después. Steve me debe una cena por aguantarlo todo este tiempo, es un pésimo paciente. ―Dijo con fingido fastidio, guiñando un ojo al rubio.

Todos rieron.

•••

El día en que Steve fue dado de alta fue muy emotivo. Peggy lloraba de la felicidad y James no dejaba de agradecerle al doctor por no perder la fe y ayudar a su mejor amigo. Las enfermeras se despidieron felices de verlo recuperado y Tony lo miraba con algo parecido a la tristeza en sus irises color chocolate. El moreno creía que tal vez no volvería a verlo después de ese día.

―Nos vemos esta noche.

La voz de Steve lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos.

―Tengo reservaciones aquí, ―le entregó una tarjeta― no llegues tarde. La cena es a las ocho.

Diciendo esto, Steve se fue del hospital en compañía de sus amigos y con su sobrino entre sus brazos.

Tony sonrió.

•••

― ¿Estás listo? ―Preguntó la voz de Bucky del otro lado de la puerta.

Luego de salir del hospital todos habían ido al centro comercial para que Steve comprara un traje para su cena. Ahora tenía problemas para anudarse la corbata.

Al no escuchar respuesta, James simplemente entró.

―Se te ve mejor que en la tienda.

El rubio aún luchaba con la corbata.

―Odio las corbatas. ―Murmuró su amigo tomando la corbata de sus manos y anudándola correctamente. ―Listo.

Steve se observó en el espejo; traje negro ajustado en los lugares correctos, camisa roja y corbata negra, nada muy elaborado.

―Se veía mejor sin corbata. ―Murmura para sí y se quita la corbata. ―Ahora sí. A mí tampoco me gustan las corbatas.

Ambos sonrieron. El pelinegro puso una mano en su hombro.

―Todo saldrá bien. ―Rió ante la mirada confundida del rubio. ―Ve por él con todo lo que tienes, Tigre.

Con esas palabras palmeó fuertemente su espalda y lo dejó nuevamente solo en la habitación de invitados. Él sabía lo que pasaba entre doctor y paciente, no era tan despistado para no notar las miradas que esos dos se lanzaban; sabía que todo saldría bien entre ellos.

―Está aterrado. ―Dijo cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras. ―No creo que Tony lo rechace, está loco por él.

Peggy lo miró sorprendida, luego sonrió besando a su esposo.

Minutos más tarde Steve se llevó el automóvil de su amigo para llegar a tiempo a su cena.

•••

Al entrar al restaurante le sudaban las manos. Había llegado diez minutos antes, por lo que pasó a la mesa que había reservado para esperar a Tony. Tenía diez gloriosos minutos para relajarse y recordar cómo hablar sin tartamudear.

•••

No podía decir que no estaba nervioso. Hace años que no tenía una cita con alguien que le gustara tanto como Steve le gustaba, pero debía recordar que no era una cita. Esa cena era solo una cena. Una cena de celebración y nada más.

―Reservación a nombre de Steve Rogers. ―Dijo al hombre que lo recibió en el vestíbulo del restaurante.

El hombre amablemente lo guió hacia la mesa en la que Steve lo esperaba. El rubio no le ayudaba a mantener su idea de _solo una cena de celebración_ viéndose así de guapo.

•••

Cuando vio a Tony caminar hacia él se quedó sin aire. No recordaba haber visto al doctor con otra cosa que no fueran su bata blanca o sus tenidas deportivas durante sus terapias, pero verlo así, con un traje negro de tres piezas, camisa azul y la corbata de un azul dos tonos más claros; se veía arrebatadoramente guapo.

Se levantó y le saludó. Ambos se sentaron y ordenaron la cena.

•••

La noche iba avanzando conforme a lo planeado, pero Steve estaba nervioso; otra vez le sudaban las manos. Hablaron de su recuperación y de los nuevos pacientes que lloverían sobre el doctor, de pronto la conversación derivó hacia su futuro, sus planes.

―Supongo que volverás a la universidad por ese título en Historia del Arte. ―Dijo el moreno llevándose la copa de vino a los labios.

―No. Lo he pensado mucho y después de todo lo que me ha pasado, quisiera poder hacer algo más.

El médico lo miró sin comprender.

―Quiero estudiar Medicina.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron a más no poder. Lo observó por un largo minuto sin decir nada, luego sonrió.

―Y serás uno de los mejores. ―Alzó su copa instando a Steve a hacer lo mismo. ―Por el futuro Doctor Rogers.

Chocaron sus copas suavemente y bebieron. Steve creyó que ahora era el momento de hacerlo.

―Pero hay algo. ―Miró directo a los desconcertados ojos del moreno. ―Necesitaré ayuda para presentar el examen de ingreso y…―movió su mano lentamente sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la de su acompañante― he pensado que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los del otro y sus manos unidas sobre la mesa. Con un gesto, Steve pidió la cuenta y rápidamente se fueron del lugar.

Al llegar al auto de Steve, Tony se acercó más de lo necesario y susurró cerca de sus labios.

―No creo que pueda ayudarte a estudiar. ―Se acercó un poco más. ―Estaré muy ocupado estudiando esto.

Tras esas palabras, el moreno cerró el espacio entre sus labios y lo besó. Steve lo recibió con gusto y devolvió el beso con ansias, con esas ansias que lo perseguían desde hace meses, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse por primera vez. Sus labios acariciaron con fiereza los de Tony, y este respondió con hambre y pasión. Sus lenguas entrelazadas y jugando con la del otro, acariciando cada recoveco de la cavidad del otro, memorizando su sabor; sus labios robando el aliento del otro.

Abrazados por la cintura junto al automóvil, ambos compartieron el mejor beso de sus vidas; el primero de muchos entre ellos. El beso que tanto habían esperado y que tanto había valido la pena esperar. Ese beso que, sin saber, ambos llevaban años esperando. Toda una vida esperando por ese beso que les indicaba que habían encontrado a la persona indicada, al amor de sus vidas.

Lentamente se separaron y sonrieron apoyando su frente en la del otro. Abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente lo que pareció una eternidad. Steve tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, le dio un cálido beso en los labios y sonrió, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad.

―Vamos.

Sin decir una palabra más, ambos subieron al auto y recorrieron las calles en dirección a su nueva vida juntos.

* * *

 **Domingo 30 de Julio, 2017.**


End file.
